a day in ninjago
by vampirebite14
Summary: ingredents 1.the ninja, sensei wu and nya 2.rachel 3.stella 4.giovanni crazy
1. Chapter 1

{My characters ;} {name: Giovanni, blonde hair,14, brown eyes, powers: time.] {name: Stella , short brown hair , 18, hazel eyes, powers wind; also a telepath} {name: Rachel , black hair, blue eyes,16, powers animals}

A trip to ninjago

Chapter 1 the flight

Stella's pov: my siblings and I were supposed to go to a stupid family get together which means we had to fly all the way new York we waited for our flight to be called when we hear somebody called our names over the intercom we got up and went to where they called us to. As we got there we saw five guys and one girl and an old man . "hi are you people the ones that called us?" I asked them. the old man spoke up and said "yes and you must be Stella, Giovanni, and Rachel. You three are destined to be ninja Stella ninja of wind; Giovanni ninja of time; and Rachel ninja of animals."

Giovanni's pov: " cool a ninja sweet!"

Rachel's pov: " wow cool I'm gonna be a ninja sweet."

Stella's pov: "I don't know you guys I am the oldest and mom and dad put me in charge; but on the other hand it might be fun to be a ninja but guys I don't know ok."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "please ella please please please with a cherry on top ?"

Stella's pov: "ok we will become ninja."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "thank you ella thank you thank you."

Stella's pov: the old man spoke again and said "these are my students Lloyd, Kai, Cole , Zane, Jay and Nya, and I am sensei Wu. "Hi I am stella but you can call me ella and this is Giovanni and Rachel. * pointing to each one of them *

Zane's pov: one look at Stella and I knew she was the one for me she is cute; could nindroids have emotions such as love

Rachel's pov: lloyd is cute but he would not like me oh well

Lloyd's pov: Rachel is cute I like her I hope she like me

Nya's pov: Giovanni is kinda cute wait what am I thinking I am with jay ugh I am cheating on jay

Cole's pov: ahh I love my husband kai he is so cute and strong

Kai's pov: I love my husband cole he is so sweet and I will do anything to protect him at all cost *leans over and kisses cole on the lips * "I love you cole" I told him.

Cole's pov: "I love you too baby''

Chapter 2

Stella's pov: we all were standing there in the airport when sensei wu spoke up "students, let us go home to the bounty in ninjago" and with that sensei wu and the others including my brother and sister jumped out of a freaking window; I was scared but I jumped out the same window and I landed on a ship that was flying ! We were flying thru the air and we went thru like a different world or some kind of shit like that. We got there and I looked down at my hand and saw it was lego all of us were legos . what the hell luckily I did not freak out; suddenly sensei wu came up to my siblings and I did something called spinjitzu and turned into a golden tornado and he engulfed us one by one and when he stopped I was in a sky blue ninja suit with a hood attached to it and my brother had on a yellow one on just like me and my sister had a purple one on just like me. "wow just wow." wow was all I could say it was so cool.

Giovanni's pov: "this is so cool." I said. I can't believe I'm a ninja wow so freaking cool. " so where are we sleeping tonight?"

Rachel's pov: "Giovanni * slaps him on the back of the head* rude bad Giovanni"

Stella's pov:*Giovanni and Rachel start fighting until I stepped in front of them and slapped both of them in the face and back-flipped them* "what the hell you guys can't you too stop fighting for a least a day"

Rachel's pov: " fine ella; sorry Giovanni."

Giovanni's pov: "sorry Rachel"

Stella's pov: "good job you guys I am proud of you guys now I want to talk to both of you alone.'' *we walk over to the front of the ship* " guys tell anyone about my secret and I will kill you got it"

Giovanni's pov: "which one"

Stella's pov: *I point to my head* "my secret about me being a telepath" little did I know that the other guys were listing to our conversation; I turn around and what I see gets me mad as hell.

"what the hell; why the hell were you listing to my conversation between my siblings and i" I feel the wind fly around me and I get mad at them and shoot wind at them knocking them to the back of the ship.

giovanni's pov " Rachel sing the song"

Rachel"s pov:

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine

You make me happy,

when skies are grey

you never know dear

how much I love you

please don't take my sunshine away

the other night dear

as I was sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear

I was mistaken

So I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine

my only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love thee

So please don't

Take my sunshine away.

*with that stella calmed down and passed out*

Giovanni's pov: "ella come on wake up; Rachel we have to help her"

Rachel's pov: " sensei wu is there anywhere we can put her?"

Sensei wu's pov: "yes in the infirmary" hmm I had never seen this before I must go meditate.*goes to room and sits on floor and mediates for 1 hour in front of the spirit smoke* *eyes pop open* "this must not happen"

Chapter 3

Stella's pov: I was waking up I guess I fell asleep; all I remember Is becoming a ninja and that's it. I look over and see zane holding my hand huh am I dreaming. Wow oh my gosh; I blush and look away. Just then nya walks in and sees that I am awake.

Nya's pov: "hey sleepyhead finally awake I see how are you feeling?"

Steela's pov: "good I feel beter now what happened and how long was I out"

Nya's pov: *I tell the story of her becoming a ninja and they guys listing to her talk with her siblings about her being a telepath * " don't worry I am a telepath too; and you were out for 2 days"

Stella's pov: " what 2 days where is my brother and sister ; my brother cannot have milk he is allergic to milk did he have milk where is he?

Nya's pov: "calm down stella it is okay Rachel and Giovanni told us about all their allergies and other things like that ok calm down well lets go tell the others your awake ok."

Stella's pov: "what about zane nya did he stay like that the whole time I was out?''

Nya's pov: " yes he did stella he must really like you ; don't worry I'll wake him up go take a shower and change ok."

Stella's pov: "hey nya I got an idea want to play a prank on everyone here is what I got in mind I can stop my heart for ten minutes and I change and you say I died and I will get back on the table and stop my heart while you get everyone ok and when they get here and see me and start crying I scare the crap out of them ok ."

Nya's pov: " yea ok let's do it I will send them out to get groceries" {on the intercom} "hey guys can you please go get some more groceries and let Giovanni and Rachel go with you ."

Kai's pov: "sure sis" " come on guys"

*everybody but stella and nya stay behind.*

Stella's pov: "ok let's put this plan into action nya I will get changed and put some makeup on ok" *runs off to change and put makeup on* " ok nya how do I look?"

Nya's pov: "great now get on the table and I will call them up"* runs and calls them up and tells them*five minutes later I hear them hop on the deck and start to go to the infirmary. "operation scare is now a go."

Stella's pov: I slow my heart till it stops completely I hear my siblings and friends panic about it then I hear everyone burst into tears from Rachel to zane ,to Giovanni, cole, kai, lloyd, jay, sensei, and even nya shed a few tears .ok one minute left I rise my heart beat up and I jump on the table and scream.

Jay's pov: "ahh a zombie ."

Stella's pov: " no you baka; nya and I played this prank on yall to get back at you for listing on in my talk with my siblings; so now you guys know two secrets of mine I can stop my heartbeat for ten minutes , and I am a telepath."

Kai's pov: "prove that you're a telepath read everyone's mind."

Stella's pov: "ok everyone think of a horrible secret you don't won't no one to know, kai first ."

Kai's pov: *thinks for a moment * "ok got it ."

Stella's pov: " kai still sleeps with his baby blanket under his pillow"

Kai's pov: "what no I don't"

Cole's pov: "it's ok honey I still sleep with my old teddy bear at night when your gone"

Stella's pov: "I can also put someone in pain using my telepathy * stares at lloyd *(ready to start screaming bloody murder)

Lloyd's pov: (yea stella )

Stella's pov: *glares at lloyd for 5 minutes while he is screaming bloody murder*

Rachel's pov: " stella stop your going to kill him"

Stella's pov: *stopped and laughed* "there I stopped happy now; so what up now that I'm awake.

Nya's pov: "come on stella I will show you to our room; ok let's go"

*we walk to the room that Rachel, stella, and I were sharing*

Stella's pov: "wow this is our room it is so neat" there were three beds, one with red sheets with phenioxs on them; the next one was rachel's it had purple sheets with animals on it; the last one was mine it had skyblue sheets and wind patterons on it , "wow so cool" I said.

*Rachel walks in*

Rachel's pov: "what the hell stella why did you do that Giovanni was crying and you said you would stop doing that heart trick after grandma died of a heart attack ima anata gomen'nashi o iu" I told stella.

**a/n: hi so I created Rachel, stella, and Giovanni but the thing is I can stop m yheart for ten minutes for real.**

**Vampire: okay don't forget I don't own ninjago or lego , r&r**

**Stella:bye**

**Vampire: ima anata gomen'nashi o iu = say your sorry now**

**& baka= idiot**


	2. Chapter 2

{My characters ;} {name: Giovanni, blonde hair,14, brown eyes, powers: time.] {name: Stella , short brown hair , 18, hazel eyes, powers wind; also a telepath} {name: Rachel , black hair, blue eyes,16, powers animals}

A trip to ninjago

Chapter 1 the flight

Stella's pov: my siblings and I were supposed to go to a stupid family get together which means we had to fly all the way new York we waited for our flight to be called when we hear somebody called our names over the intercom we got up and went to where they called us to. As we got there we saw five guys and one girl and an old man . "hi are you people the ones that called us?" I asked them. the old man spoke up and said "yes and you must be Stella, Giovanni, and Rachel. You three are destined to be ninja Stella ninja of wind; Giovanni ninja of time; and Rachel ninja of animals."

Giovanni's pov: " cool a ninja sweet!"

Rachel's pov: " wow cool I'm gonna be a ninja sweet."

Stella's pov: "I don't know you guys I am the oldest and mom and dad put me in charge; but on the other hand it might be fun to be a ninja but guys I don't know ok."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "please ella please please please with a cherry on top ?"

Stella's pov: "ok we will become ninja."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "thank you ella thank you thank you."

Stella's pov: the old man spoke again and said "these are my students Lloyd, Kai, Cole , Zane, Jay and Nya, and I am sensei Wu. "Hi I am stella but you can call me ella and this is Giovanni and Rachel. * pointing to each one of them *

Zane's pov: one look at Stella and I knew she was the one for me she is cute; could nindroids have emotions such as love

Rachel's pov: lloyd is cute but he would not like me oh well

Lloyd's pov: Rachel is cute I like her I hope she like me

Nya's pov: Giovanni is kinda cute wait what am I thinking I am with jay ugh I am not cheating on jay

Cole's pov: ahh I love my husband kai he is so cute and strong

Kai's pov: I love my husband cole he is so sweet and I will do anything to protect him at all cost *leans over and kisses cole on the lips * "I love you cole" I told him.

Cole's pov: "I love you too baby''

Chapter 2

Stella's pov: we all were standing there in the airport when sensei wu spoke up "students, let us go home to the bounty in ninjago" and with that sensei wu and the others including my brother and sister jumped out of a freaking window; I was scared but I jumped out the same window and I landed on a ship that was flying ! We were flying thru the air and we went thru like a different world or some kind of shit like that. We got there and I looked down at my hand and saw it was lego all of us were legos . what the hell luckily I did not freak out; suddenly sensei wu came up to my siblings and I did something called spinjitzu and turned into a golden tornado and he engulfed us one by one and when he stopped I was in a sky blue ninja suit with a hood attached to it and my brother had on a yellow one on just like me and my sister had a purple one on just like me. "wow just wow." wow was all I could say it was so cool.

Giovanni's pov: "this is so cool." I said. I can't believe I'm a ninja wow so freaking cool. " so where are we sleeping tonight?"

Rachel's pov: "Giovanni * slaps him on the back of the head* rude bad Giovanni"

Stella's pov:*Giovanni and Rachel start fighting until I stepped in front of them and slapped both of them in the face and back-flipped them* "what the hell you guys can't you too stop fighting for a least a day"

Rachel's pov: " fine ella; sorry Giovanni."

Giovanni's pov: "sorry Rachel"

Stella's pov: "good job you guys I am proud of you guys now I want to talk to both of you alone.'' *we walk over to the front of the ship* " guys tell anyone about my secret and I will kill you got it"

Giovanni's pov: "which one"

Stella's pov: *I point to my head* "my secret about me being a telepath" little did I know that the other guys were listing to our conversation; I turn around and what I see gets me mad as hell.

"what the hell; why the hell were you listing to my conversation between my siblings and i" I feel the wind fly around me and I get mad at them and shoot wind at them knocking them to the back of the ship.

giovanni's pov " Rachel sing the song"

Rachel"s pov:

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine

You make me happy,

when skies are grey

you never know dear

how much I love you

please don't take my sunshine away

the other night dear

as I was sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear

I was mistaken

So I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine

my only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love thee

So please don't

Take my sunshine away.

*with that stella calmed down and passed out*

Giovanni's pov: "ella come on wake up; Rachel we have to help her"

Rachel's pov: " sensei wu is there anywhere we can put her?"

Sensei wu's pov: "yes in the infirmary" hmm I had never seen this before I must go meditate.*goes to room and sits on floor and mediates for 1 hour in front of the spirit smoke* *eyes pop open* "this must not happen"

Chapter 3

Stella's pov: I was waking up I guess I fell asleep; all I remember Is becoming a ninja and that's it. I look over and see zane holding my hand huh am I dreaming. Wow oh my gosh; I blush and look away. Just then nya walks in and sees that I am awake.

Nya's pov: "hey sleepyhead finally awake I see how are you feeling?"

Steela's pov: "good I feel beter now what happened and how long was I out"

Nya's pov: *I tell the story of her becoming a ninja and they guys listing to her talk with her siblings about her being a telepath * " don't worry I am a telepath too; and you were out for 2 days"

Stella's pov: " what 2 days where is my brother and sister ; my brother cannot have milk he is allergic to milk did he have milk where is he?

Nya's pov: "calm down stella it is okay Rachel and Giovanni told us about all their allergies and other things like that ok calm down well lets go tell the others your awake ok."

Stella's pov: "what about zane nya did he stay like that the whole time I was out?''

Nya's pov: " yes he did stella he must really like you ; don't worry I'll wake him up go take a shower and change ok."

Stella's pov: "hey nya I got an idea want to play a prank on everyone here is what I got in mind I can stop my heart for ten minutes and I change and you say I died and I will get back on the table and stop my heart while you get everyone ok and when they get here and see me and start crying I scare the crap out of them ok ."

Nya's pov: " yea ok let's do it I will send them out to get groceries" {on the intercom} "hey guys can you please go get some more groceries and let Giovanni and Rachel go with you ."

Kai's pov: "sure sis" " come on guys"

*everybody but stella and nya stay behind.*

Stella's pov: "ok let's put this plan into action nya I will get changed and put some makeup on ok" *runs off to change and put makeup on* " ok nya how do I look?"

Nya's pov: "great now get on the table and I will call them up"* runs and calls them up and tells them*five minutes later I hear them hop on the deck and start to go to the infirmary. "operation scare is now a go."

Stella's pov: I slow my heart till it stops completely I hear my siblings and friends panic about it then I hear everyone burst into tears from Rachel to zane ,to Giovanni, cole, kai, lloyd, jay, sensei, and even nya shed a few tears .ok one minute left I rise my heart beat up and I jump on the table and scream.

Jay's pov: "ahh a zombie ."

Stella's pov: " no you baka; nya and I played this prank on yall to get back at you for listing on in my talk with my siblings; so now you guys know two secrets of mine I can stop my heartbeat for ten minutes , and I am a telepath."

Kai's pov: "prove that you're a telepath read everyone's mind."

Stella's pov: "ok everyone think of a horrible secret you don't won't no one to know, kai first ."

Kai's pov: *thinks for a moment * "ok got it ."

Stella's pov: " kai still sleeps with his baby blanket under his pillow"

Kai's pov: "what no I don't"

Cole's pov: "it's ok honey I still sleep with my old teddy bear at night when your gone"

Stella's pov: "I can also put someone in pain using my telepathy * stares at lloyd *(ready to start screaming bloody murder)

Lloyd's pov: (yea stella )

Stella's pov: *glares at lloyd for 5 minutes while he is screaming bloody murder*

Rachel's pov: " stella stop your going to kill him"

Stella's pov: *stopped and laughed* "there I stopped happy now; so what up now that I'm awake.

Nya's pov: "come on stella I will show you to our room; ok let's go"

*we walk to the room that Rachel, stella, and I were sharing*

Stella's pov: "wow this is our room it is so neat" there were three beds, one with red sheets with phenioxs on them; the next one was rachel's it had purple sheets with animals on it; the last one was mine it had skyblue sheets and wind patterons on it , "wow so cool" I said.

*Rachel walks in*

Rachel's pov: "what the hell stella why did you do that Giovanni was crying and you said you would stop doing that heart trick after grandma died of a heart attack ima anata gomen'nashi o iu" I told stella.

**a/n: hi so I created Rachel, stella, and Giovanni but the thing is I can stop my heart for ten minutes for real.**

**Vampire: okay don't forget I don't own ninjago or lego , r&r**

**Stella:bye**

**Vampire: ima anata gomen'nashi o iu = say your sorry now**

**& baka= idiot**

**Chapter 4**

Stella's pov: so after I said sorry to Giovanni and everybody I decided to go to bed It was already 9:30 at night; so I said goodnight to everyone and grabbed my pajamas and took a hot I got done I put my pajamas on and went to bed and slept till sensei woke me up saying "evil never rests so neither should you" *sensei bangs on a gong* "ok ok I'm up jeesh" I told him I got and grabbed my ninja suit and and put it on a pulled my hood over my head. " wake up Rachel get up lazy bones."

Rachel's pov: "I'm up I'm up stella now shut up shite kudasi" I told stella luckily she shut up; I got up and got dressed in my purple ninja suit and brushed my hair into a ponytail and walked onto the deck I was the first one on there besides lloyd oh my gosh ; I walked to the training area and started training I did the course over and over till I got it right then I turned into a purple tornado with animal prints around me. " I'm doing it I'm doing spinjitzu yes so cool." I stopped spinning and saw everyone looking at me in awe. I was so happy I finally learned spinjitzu.

Giovanni's pov: I walked onto the deck in my yellow ninja suit and I saw Rachel doing spinjitzu no fair I want to learn it; " my turn" I said. I ran to the training course and I did It over the planks here comes the dummy and dodge the swords; I did it I turned into a yellow tornado with numbers around it. " oh my gosh I'm doing freaking spinjitzu yes." I stooped and everyone was staring at me awesome .

Stella's pov: " my turn now." I started on the training course and I went through it in 1 minute 30 seconds ; I then turned into a sky blue tornado with wind around it . " now that's how you do it people" everyone was staring at me until I got a message from nya { great job stella}.

Sensei wu's pov: " student's it is time to get their weapons first up is the forest of animals to get rachel's weapon ; then to the caves of time to get giovanni's weapon; then to the mountain of wind to get stella's weapon."I told my students.

Rachel's pov: I wonder what my weapon will be.

Nya's pov: "we are here guys." As the ship took a stop near the forest and I dropped the anchor.

Rachel's pov: "yea animals."

Sensei wu's pov: "now remember my students each weapon is guarded by a guardian."

Stella's pov: "yes sensei" I said *we all bowed* and we all ran off and found rachel's weapon in the middle of the forest in an odd shaped rock.

Rachel's pov: wow my weapon Is a golden bowie knife with a long chain at the end,*walks up and pulls the knife free and a dragon pops out* "shh it is ok we are trying to protect the weapons like you are" I say to the dragon *the dragon nuzzles up to Rachel* " I think I will call you murasaki."

Stella's pov: "ok next stop to get giovanni's weapon." *all run off to the bounty with Rachel flying on her dragon; they fly for two hours till they reach the caves of time*

Nya's pov: "we are here at the caves of time." * everybody goes into the cave and sees a sai in in a weird rock *

Giovanni's pov: " okay here I go"*steps up and pulls the sai out then a dragon pops out*. "Rachel a little bit of help please" *Rachel steps up and speaks to the dragon the dragon understands and nuzzles up to Giovanni* "I will name you jikan" "next stop the mountain of wind."*3 hours of flying on the bounty and the dragons we made it*

Stella's pov: "ahh wind i love it is so free" *climbs up to the top of the mountain and sees a golden bow with 100 arrows*runs up and grabs the bow and arrows when a dragon pops out* "rach help"*Rachel talks to the dragon and the dragon snuggles up to stella* "I will call you soyokaze" I told the dragon. "well time to go I guess I am riding on soyokaze; anyone want to ride with me?"

Zane's pov: I felt my metal heart beat faster when she said that. "sure stella I will."

Stella's pov: "ok hold on tight cause I can be crazy at times" I said. Yes my crush is riding with me.

Nya's pov: {heard that stella } "ok people lets go" I said

**Vampire: ok r&r now pay attention ; I need more reviews if I am to continue this or anymore of my stories ok * voice turns demonic * got it **

**Stella's pov: ok so that's it **

**Vampire: I will need one more character for my story I will be taking request so just pm me and I will be waiting for review if I get a lot whoever reviews can steal cake from cole bye **

**Vampire: wait question of the chapter: who should reach their true potinal first , Giovanni,stella, or Rachel?**

**Zane : review**


	3. Chapter 3

{My characters ;} {name: Giovanni, blonde hair,14, brown eyes, powers: time.] {name: Stella , short brown hair , 18, hazel eyes, powers wind; also a telepath} {name: Rachel , black hair, blue eyes,16, powers animals}

A trip to ninjago

Chapter 1 the flight

Stella's pov: my siblings and I were supposed to go to a stupid family get together which means we had to fly all the way new York we waited for our flight to be called when we hear somebody called our names over the intercom we got up and went to where they called us to. As we got there we saw five guys and one girl and an old man . "hi are you people the ones that called us?" I asked them. the old man spoke up and said "yes and you must be Stella, Giovanni, and Rachel. You three are destined to be ninja Stella ninja of wind; Giovanni ninja of time; and Rachel ninja of animals."

Giovanni's pov: " cool a ninja sweet!"

Rachel's pov: " wow cool I'm gonna be a ninja sweet."

Stella's pov: "I don't know you guys I am the oldest and mom and dad put me in charge; but on the other hand it might be fun to be a ninja but guys I don't know ok."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "please ella please please please with a cherry on top ?"

Stella's pov: "ok we will become ninja."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "thank you ella thank you thank you."

Stella's pov: the old man spoke again and said "these are my students Lloyd, Kai, Cole , Zane, Jay and Nya, and I am sensei Wu. "Hi I am stella but you can call me ella and this is Giovanni and Rachel. * pointing to each one of them *

Zane's pov: one look at Stella and I knew she was the one for me she is cute; could nindroids have emotions such as love

Rachel's pov: lloyd is cute but he would not like me oh well

Lloyd's pov: Rachel is cute I like her I hope she like me

Nya's pov: Giovanni is kinda cute wait what am I thinking I am with jay ugh I am not cheating on jay

Cole's pov: ahh I love my husband kai he is so cute and strong

Kai's pov: I love my husband cole he is so sweet and I will do anything to protect him at all cost *leans over and kisses cole on the lips * "I love you cole" I told him.

Cole's pov: "I love you too baby''

Chapter 2

Stella's pov: we all were standing there in the airport when sensei wu spoke up "students, let us go home to the bounty in ninjago" and with that sensei wu and the others including my brother and sister jumped out of a freaking window; I was scared but I jumped out the same window and I landed on a ship that was flying ! We were flying thru the air and we went thru like a different world or some kind of shit like that. We got there and I looked down at my hand and saw it was lego all of us were legos . what the hell luckily I did not freak out; suddenly sensei wu came up to my siblings and I did something called spinjitzu and turned into a golden tornado and he engulfed us one by one and when he stopped I was in a sky blue ninja suit with a hood attached to it and my brother had on a yellow one on just like me and my sister had a purple one on just like me. "wow just wow." wow was all I could say it was so cool.

Giovanni's pov: "this is so cool." I said. I can't believe I'm a ninja wow so freaking cool. " so where are we sleeping tonight?"

Rachel's pov: "Giovanni * slaps him on the back of the head* rude bad Giovanni"

Stella's pov:*Giovanni and Rachel start fighting until I stepped in front of them and slapped both of them in the face and back-flipped them* "what the hell you guys can't you too stop fighting for a least a day"

Rachel's pov: " fine ella; sorry Giovanni."

Giovanni's pov: "sorry Rachel"

Stella's pov: "good job you guys I am proud of you guys now I want to talk to both of you alone.'' *we walk over to the front of the ship* " guys tell anyone about my secret and I will kill you got it"

Giovanni's pov: "which one"

Stella's pov: *I point to my head* "my secret about me being a telepath" little did I know that the other guys were listing to our conversation; I turn around and what I see gets me mad as hell.

"what the hell; why the hell were you listing to my conversation between my siblings and i" I feel the wind fly around me and I get mad at them and shoot wind at them knocking them to the back of the ship.

giovanni's pov " Rachel sing the song"

Rachel"s pov:

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine

You make me happy,

when skies are grey

you never know dear

how much I love you

please don't take my sunshine away

the other night dear

as I was sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear

I was mistaken

So I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine

my only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love thee

So please don't

Take my sunshine away.

*with that stella calmed down and passed out*

Giovanni's pov: "ella come on wake up; Rachel we have to help her"

Rachel's pov: " sensei wu is there anywhere we can put her?"

Sensei wu's pov: "yes in the infirmary" hmm I had never seen this before I must go meditate.*goes to room and sits on floor and mediates for 1 hour in front of the spirit smoke* *eyes pop open* "this must not happen"

Chapter 3

Stella's pov: I was waking up I guess I fell asleep; all I remember Is becoming a ninja and that's it. I look over and see zane holding my hand huh am I dreaming. Wow oh my gosh; I blush and look away. Just then nya walks in and sees that I am awake.

Nya's pov: "hey sleepyhead finally awake I see how are you feeling?"

Steela's pov: "good I feel beter now what happened and how long was I out"

Nya's pov: *I tell the story of her becoming a ninja and they guys listing to her talk with her siblings about her being a telepath * " don't worry I am a telepath too; and you were out for 2 days"

Stella's pov: " what 2 days where is my brother and sister ; my brother cannot have milk he is allergic to milk did he have milk where is he?

Nya's pov: "calm down stella it is okay Rachel and Giovanni told us about all their allergies and other things like that ok calm down well lets go tell the others your awake ok."

Stella's pov: "what about zane nya did he stay like that the whole time I was out?''

Nya's pov: " yes he did stella he must really like you ; don't worry I'll wake him up go take a shower and change ok."

Stella's pov: "hey nya I got an idea want to play a prank on everyone here is what I got in mind I can stop my heart for ten minutes and I change and you say I died and I will get back on the table and stop my heart while you get everyone ok and when they get here and see me and start crying I scare the crap out of them ok ."

Nya's pov: " yea ok let's do it I will send them out to get groceries" {on the intercom} "hey guys can you please go get some more groceries and let Giovanni and Rachel go with you ."

Kai's pov: "sure sis" " come on guys"

*everybody but stella and nya stay behind.*

Stella's pov: "ok let's put this plan into action nya I will get changed and put some makeup on ok" *runs off to change and put makeup on* " ok nya how do I look?"

Nya's pov: "great now get on the table and I will call them up"* runs and calls them up and tells them*five minutes later I hear them hop on the deck and start to go to the infirmary. "operation scare is now a go."

Stella's pov: I slow my heart till it stops completely I hear my siblings and friends panic about it then I hear everyone burst into tears from Rachel to zane ,to Giovanni, cole, kai, lloyd, jay, sensei, and even nya shed a few tears .ok one minute left I rise my heart beat up and I jump on the table and scream.

Jay's pov: "ahh a zombie ."

Stella's pov: " no you baka; nya and I played this prank on yall to get back at you for listing on in my talk with my siblings; so now you guys know two secrets of mine I can stop my heartbeat for ten minutes , and I am a telepath."

Kai's pov: "prove that you're a telepath read everyone's mind."

Stella's pov: "ok everyone think of a horrible secret you don't won't no one to know, kai first ."

Kai's pov: *thinks for a moment * "ok got it ."

Stella's pov: " kai still sleeps with his baby blanket under his pillow"

Kai's pov: "what no I don't"

Cole's pov: "it's ok honey I still sleep with my old teddy bear at night when your gone"

Stella's pov: "I can also put someone in pain using my telepathy * stares at lloyd *(ready to start screaming bloody murder)

Lloyd's pov: (yea stella )

Stella's pov: *glares at lloyd for 5 minutes while he is screaming bloody murder*

Rachel's pov: " stella stop your going to kill him"

Stella's pov: *stopped and laughed* "there I stopped happy now; so what up now that I'm awake.

Nya's pov: "come on stella I will show you to our room; ok let's go"

*we walk to the room that Rachel, stella, and I were sharing*

Stella's pov: "wow this is our room it is so neat" there were three beds, one with red sheets with phenioxs on them; the next one was rachel's it had purple sheets with animals on it; the last one was mine it had skyblue sheets and wind patterons on it , "wow so cool" I said.

*Rachel walks in*

Rachel's pov: "what the hell stella why did you do that Giovanni was crying and you said you would stop doing that heart trick after grandma died of a heart attack ima anata gomen'nashi o iu" I told stella.

**a/n: hi so I created Rachel, stella, and Giovanni but the thing is I can stop my heart for ten minutes for real.**

**Vampire: okay don't forget I don't own ninjago or lego , r&r**

**Stella:bye**

**Vampire: ima anata gomen'nashi o iu = say your sorry now**

**& baka= idiot**

**Chapter 4**

Stella's pov: so after I said sorry to Giovanni and everybody I decided to go to bed It was already 9:30 at night; so I said goodnight to everyone and grabbed my pajamas and took a hot I got done I put my pajamas on and went to bed and slept till sensei woke me up saying "evil never rests so neither should you" *sensei bangs on a gong* "ok ok I'm up jeesh" I told him I got and grabbed my ninja suit and and put it on a pulled my hood over my head. " wake up Rachel get up lazy bones."

Rachel's pov: "I'm up I'm up stella now shut up shite kudasi" I told stella luckily she shut up; I got up and got dressed in my purple ninja suit and brushed my hair into a ponytail and walked onto the deck I was the first one on there besides lloyd oh my gosh ; I walked to the training area and started training I did the course over and over till I got it right then I turned into a purple tornado with animal prints around me. " I'm doing it I'm doing spinjitzu yes so cool." I stopped spinning and saw everyone looking at me in awe. I was so happy I finally learned spinjitzu.

Giovanni's pov: I walked onto the deck in my yellow ninja suit and I saw Rachel doing spinjitzu no fair I want to learn it; " my turn" I said. I ran to the training course and I did It over the planks here comes the dummy and dodge the swords; I did it I turned into a yellow tornado with numbers around it. " oh my gosh I'm doing freaking spinjitzu yes." I stooped and everyone was staring at me awesome .

Stella's pov: " my turn now." I started on the training course and I went through it in 1 minute 30 seconds ; I then turned into a sky blue tornado with wind around it . " now that's how you do it people" everyone was staring at me until I got a message from nya { great job stella}.

Sensei wu's pov: " student's it is time to get their weapons first up is the forest of animals to get rachel's weapon ; then to the caves of time to get giovanni's weapon; then to the mountain of wind to get stella's weapon."I told my students.

Rachel's pov: I wonder what my weapon will be.

Nya's pov: "we are here guys." As the ship took a stop near the forest and I dropped the anchor.

Rachel's pov: "yea animals."

Sensei wu's pov: "now remember my students each weapon is guarded by a guardian."

Stella's pov: "yes sensei" I said *we all bowed* and we all ran off and found rachel's weapon in the middle of the forest in an odd shaped rock.

Rachel's pov: wow my weapon Is a golden bowie knife with a long chain at the end,*walks up and pulls the knife free and a dragon pops out* "shh it is ok we are trying to protect the weapons like you are" I say to the dragon *the dragon nuzzles up to Rachel* " I think I will call you murasaki."

Stella's pov: "ok next stop to get giovanni's weapon." *all run off to the bounty with Rachel flying on her dragon; they fly for two hours till they reach the caves of time*

Nya's pov: "we are here at the caves of time." * everybody goes into the cave and sees a sai in in a weird rock *

Giovanni's pov: " okay here I go"*steps up and pulls the sai out then a dragon pops out*. "Rachel a little bit of help please" *Rachel steps up and speaks to the dragon the dragon understands and nuzzles up to Giovanni* "I will name you jikan" "next stop the mountain of wind."*3 hours of flying on the bounty and the dragons we made it*

Stella's pov: "ahh wind i love it is so free" *climbs up to the top of the mountain and sees a golden bow with 100 arrows*runs up and grabs the bow and arrows when a dragon pops out* "rach help"*Rachel talks to the dragon and the dragon snuggles up to stella* "I will call you soyokaze" I told the dragon. "well time to go I guess I am riding on soyokaze; anyone want to ride with me?"

Zane's pov: I felt my metal heart beat faster when she said that. "sure stella I will."

Stella's pov: "ok hold on tight cause I can be crazy at times" I said. Yes my crush is riding with me.

Nya's pov: {heard that stella } "ok people lets go" I said

**Vampire: ok r&r now pay attention ; I need more reviews if I am to continue this or anymore of my stories ok * voice turns demonic * got it **

**Stella's pov: ok so that's it **

**Vampire: I will need one more character for my story I will be taking request so just pm me and I will be waiting for review if I get a lot whoever reviews can steal cake from cole bye **

**Vampire: wait question of the chapter: who should reach their true potinal first , Giovanni,stella, or Rachel?**

**Zane : review**


	4. Chapter 4

{My characters ;} {name: Giovanni, blonde hair,14, brown eyes, powers: time.] {name: Stella , short brown hair , 18, hazel eyes, powers wind; also a telepath} {name: Rachel , black hair, blue eyes,16, powers animals}

A trip to ninjago

Chapter 1 the flight

Stella's pov: my siblings and I were supposed to go to a stupid family get together which means we had to fly all the way new York we waited for our flight to be called when we hear somebody called our names over the intercom we got up and went to where they called us to. As we got there we saw five guys and one girl and an old man . "hi are you people the ones that called us?" I asked them. the old man spoke up and said "yes and you must be Stella, Giovanni, and Rachel. You three are destined to be ninja Stella ninja of wind; Giovanni ninja of time; and Rachel ninja of animals."

Giovanni's pov: " cool a ninja sweet!"

Rachel's pov: " wow cool I'm gonna be a ninja sweet."

Stella's pov: "I don't know you guys I am the oldest and mom and dad put me in charge; but on the other hand it might be fun to be a ninja but guys I don't know ok."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "please ella please please please with a cherry on top ?"

Stella's pov: "ok we will become ninja."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "thank you ella thank you thank you."

Stella's pov: the old man spoke again and said "these are my students Lloyd, Kai, Cole , Zane, Jay and Nya, and I am sensei Wu. "Hi I am stella but you can call me ella and this is Giovanni and Rachel. * pointing to each one of them *

Zane's pov: one look at Stella and I knew she was the one for me she is cute; could nindroids have emotions such as love

Rachel's pov: lloyd is cute but he would not like me oh well

Lloyd's pov: Rachel is cute I like her I hope she like me

Nya's pov: Giovanni is kinda cute wait what am I thinking I am with jay ugh I am not cheating on jay

Cole's pov: ahh I love my husband kai he is so cute and strong

Kai's pov: I love my husband cole he is so sweet and I will do anything to protect him at all cost *leans over and kisses cole on the lips * "I love you cole" I told him.

Cole's pov: "I love you too baby'' I told him.

Chapter 2

Stella's pov: we all were standing there in the airport when sensei wu spoke up "students, let us go home to the bounty in ninjago" and with that sensei wu and the others including my brother and sister jumped out of a freaking window; I was scared but I jumped out the same window and I landed on a ship that was flying ! We were flying thru the air and we went thru like a different world or some kind of shit like that. We got there and I looked down at my hand and saw it was lego all of us were legos . what the hell luckily I did not freak out; suddenly sensei wu came up to my siblings and I did something called spinjitzu and turned into a golden tornado and he engulfed us one by one and when he stopped I was in a sky blue ninja suit with a hood attached to it and my brother had on a yellow one on just like me and my sister had a purple one on just like me. "wow just wow." wow was all I could say it was so cool.

Giovanni's pov: "this is so cool." I said. I can't believe I'm a ninja wow so freaking cool. " so where are we sleeping tonight?"

Rachel's pov: "Giovanni * slaps him on the back of the head* rude bad Giovanni"

Stella's pov:*Giovanni and Rachel start fighting until I stepped in front of them and slapped both of them in the face and back-flipped them* "what the hell you guys can't you too stop fighting for a least a day"

Rachel's pov: " fine ella; sorry Giovanni."

Giovanni's pov: "sorry Rachel"

Stella's pov: "good job you guys I am proud of you guys now I want to talk to both of you alone.'' *we walk over to the front of the ship* " guys tell anyone about my secret and I will kill you got it"

Giovanni's pov: "which one"

Stella's pov: *I point to my head* "my secret about me being a telepath" little did I know that the other guys were listing to our conversation; I turn around and what I see gets me mad as hell.

"what the hell; why the hell were you listing to my conversation between my siblings and i" I feel the wind fly around me and I get mad at them and shoot wind at them knocking them to the back of the ship.

giovanni's pov " Rachel sing the song"

Rachel"s pov:

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine

You make me happy,

when skies are grey

you never know dear

how much I love you

please don't take my sunshine away

the other night dear

as I was sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear

I was mistaken

So I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine

my only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love thee

So please don't

Take my sunshine away.

*with that stella calmed down and passed out*

Giovanni's pov: "ella come on wake up; Rachel we have to help her"

Rachel's pov: " sensei wu is there anywhere we can put her?"

Sensei wu's pov: "yes in the infirmary" hmm I had never seen this before I must go meditate.*goes to room and sits on floor and mediates for 1 hour in front of the spirit smoke* *eyes pop open* "this must not happen"

Chapter 3

Stella's pov: I was waking up I guess I fell asleep; all I remember Is becoming a ninja and that's it. I look over and see zane holding my hand huh am I dreaming. Wow oh my gosh; I blush and look away. Just then nya walks in and sees that I am awake.

Nya's pov: "hey sleepyhead finally awake I see how are you feeling?"

Steela's pov: "good I feel beter now what happened and how long was I out"

Nya's pov: *I tell the story of her becoming a ninja and they guys listing to her talk with her siblings about her being a telepath * " don't worry I am a telepath too; and you were out for 2 days"

Stella's pov: " what 2 days where is my brother and sister ; my brother cannot have milk he is allergic to milk did he have milk where is he?

Nya's pov: "calm down stella it is okay Rachel and Giovanni told us about all their allergies and other things like that ok calm down well lets go tell the others your awake ok."

Stella's pov: "what about zane nya did he stay like that the whole time I was out?''

Nya's pov: " yes he did stella he must really like you ; don't worry I'll wake him up go take a shower and change ok."

Stella's pov: "hey nya I got an idea want to play a prank on everyone here is what I got in mind I can stop my heart for ten minutes and I change and you say I died and I will get back on the table and stop my heart while you get everyone ok and when they get here and see me and start crying I scare the crap out of them ok ."

Nya's pov: " yea ok let's do it I will send them out to get groceries" {on the intercom} "hey guys can you please go get some more groceries and let Giovanni and Rachel go with you ."

Kai's pov: "sure sis" " come on guys"

*everybody but stella and nya stay behind.*

Stella's pov: "ok let's put this plan into action nya I will get changed and put some makeup on ok" *runs off to change and put makeup on* " ok nya how do I look?"

Nya's pov: "great now get on the table and I will call them up"* runs and calls them up and tells them*five minutes later I hear them hop on the deck and start to go to the infirmary. "operation scare is now a go."

Stella's pov: I slow my heart till it stops completely I hear my siblings and friends panic about it then I hear everyone burst into tears from Rachel to zane ,to Giovanni, cole, kai, lloyd, jay, sensei, and even nya shed a few tears .ok one minute left I rise my heart beat up and I jump on the table and scream.

Jay's pov: "ahh a zombie ."

Stella's pov: " no you baka; nya and I played this prank on yall to get back at you for listing on in my talk with my siblings; so now you guys know two secrets of mine I can stop my heartbeat for ten minutes , and I am a telepath."

Kai's pov: "prove that you're a telepath read everyone's mind."

Stella's pov: "ok everyone think of a horrible secret you don't won't no one to know, kai first ."

Kai's pov: *thinks for a moment * "ok got it ."

Stella's pov: " kai still sleeps with his baby blanket under his pillow"

Kai's pov: "what no I don't"

Cole's pov: "it's ok honey I still sleep with my old teddy bear at night when your gone"

Stella's pov: "I can also put someone in pain using my telepathy * stares at lloyd *(ready to start screaming bloody murder)

Lloyd's pov: (yea stella )

Stella's pov: *glares at lloyd for 5 minutes while he is screaming bloody murder*

Rachel's pov: " stella stop your going to kill him"

Stella's pov: *stopped and laughed* "there I stopped happy now; so what up now that I'm awake.

Nya's pov: "come on stella I will show you to our room; ok let's go"

*we walk to the room that Rachel, stella, and I were sharing*

Stella's pov: "wow this is our room it is so neat" there were three beds, one with red sheets with phenioxs on them; the next one was rachel's it had purple sheets with animals on it; the last one was mine it had skyblue sheets and wind patterons on it , "wow so cool" I said.

*Rachel walks in*

Rachel's pov: "what the hell stella why did you do that Giovanni was crying and you said you would stop doing that heart trick after grandma died of a heart attack ima anata gomen'nashi o iu" I told stella.

**a/n: hi so I created Rachel, stella, and Giovanni but the thing is I can stop my heart for ten minutes for real.**

**Vampire: okay don't forget I don't own ninjago or lego , r&r**

**Stella:bye**

**Vampire: ima anata gomen'nashi o iu = say your sorry now**

**& baka= idiot**

**Chapter 4**

Stella's pov: so after I said sorry to Giovanni and everybody I decided to go to bed It was already 9:30 at night; so I said goodnight to everyone and grabbed my pajamas and took a hot I got done I put my pajamas on and went to bed and slept till sensei woke me up saying "evil never rests so neither should you" *sensei bangs on a gong* "ok ok I'm up jeesh" I told him I got and grabbed my ninja suit and and put it on a pulled my hood over my head. " wake up Rachel get up lazy bones."

Rachel's pov: "I'm up I'm up stella now shut up shite kudasi" I told stella luckily she shut up; I got up and got dressed in my purple ninja suit and brushed my hair into a ponytail and walked onto the deck I was the first one on there besides lloyd oh my gosh ; I walked to the training area and started training I did the course over and over till I got it right then I turned into a purple tornado with animal prints around me. " I'm doing it I'm doing spinjitzu yes so cool." I stopped spinning and saw everyone looking at me in awe. I was so happy I finally learned spinjitzu.

Giovanni's pov: I walked onto the deck in my yellow ninja suit and I saw Rachel doing spinjitzu no fair I want to learn it; " my turn" I said. I ran to the training course and I did It over the planks here comes the dummy and dodge the swords; I did it I turned into a yellow tornado with numbers around it. " oh my gosh I'm doing freaking spinjitzu yes." I stooped and everyone was staring at me awesome .

Stella's pov: " my turn now." I started on the training course and I went through it in 1 minute 30 seconds ; I then turned into a sky blue tornado with wind around it . " now that's how you do it people" everyone was staring at me until I got a message from nya { great job stella}.

Sensei wu's pov: " student's it is time to get their weapons first up is the forest of animals to get rachel's weapon ; then to the caves of time to get giovanni's weapon; then to the mountain of wind to get stella's weapon."I told my students.

Rachel's pov: I wonder what my weapon will be.

Nya's pov: "we are here guys." As the ship took a stop near the forest and I dropped the anchor.

Rachel's pov: "yea animals."

Sensei wu's pov: "now remember my students each weapon is guarded by a guardian."

Stella's pov: "yes sensei" I said *we all bowed* and we all ran off and found rachel's weapon in the middle of the forest in an odd shaped rock.

Rachel's pov: wow my weapon Is a golden bowie knife with a long chain at the end,*walks up and pulls the knife free and a dragon pops out* "shh it is ok we are trying to protect the weapons like you are" I say to the dragon *the dragon nuzzles up to Rachel* " I think I will call you murasaki."

Stella's pov: "ok next stop to get giovanni's weapon." *all run off to the bounty with Rachel flying on her dragon; they fly for two hours till they reach the caves of time*

Nya's pov: "we are here at the caves of time." * everybody goes into the cave and sees a sai in in a weird rock *

Giovanni's pov: " okay here I go"*steps up and pulls the sai out then a dragon pops out*. "Rachel a little bit of help please" *Rachel steps up and speaks to the dragon the dragon understands and nuzzles up to Giovanni* "I will name you jikan" "next stop the mountain of wind."*3 hours of flying on the bounty and the dragons we made it*

Stella's pov: "ahh wind i love it is so free" *climbs up to the top of the mountain and sees a golden bow with 100 arrows*runs up and grabs the bow and arrows when a dragon pops out* "rach help"*Rachel talks to the dragon and the dragon snuggles up to stella* "I will call you soyokaze" I told the dragon. "well time to go I guess I am riding on soyokaze; anyone want to ride with me?"

Zane's pov: I felt my metal heart beat faster when she said that. "sure stella I will."

Stella's pov: "ok hold on tight cause I can be crazy at times" I said. Yes my crush is riding with me.

Nya's pov: {heard that stella } "ok people lets go" I said

**Vampire: ok r&r now pay attention ; I need more reviews if I am to continue this or anymore of my stories ok * voice turns demonic * got it **

**Stella's pov: ok so that's it **

**Vampire: I will need one more character for my story I will be taking request so just pm me and I will be waiting for review if I get a lot whoever reviews can steal cake from cole bye **

**Vampire: wait question of the chapter: who should reach their true potinal first , Giovanni,stella, or Rachel?**

**Zane : review**

**Chapter 5**

Vampire: what up yall vampire here

Zane: hello

Stella: sup

Jay: uh are we just gonna keep saying hi or are we gonna get on to the story

Vampire: shut up jay or I will make kai kill you

Jay:wtf vampire

Nya's pov: I found a place to rest the bounty in a field next to ninjago at around 9:30.i parked the ship and went to my room and pulled out my family photo album and saw pictures of me and kai fighting and one of my parents after I saw that picture I broke down crying jay walked in he must of heard me crying.

Jay's pov: I heard crying and I followed it and it was coming from the girl's room I went in and saw nya crying. "what's wrong nya are you ok ?" I asked her.

Nya's pov: "yea jay I'm fine please stay in here; I don't want to be alone." I said "sure nya."he responded. "jay I love you."*leans over and wraps arms around jay and kisses him and kisses his neck and leaves a hickey*

Jay's pov: *moan* "nya you know your brother would kill me but I love you nya too much to lose you" I said .

**Time skip due to this is rated t**

Jay's pov: "wow nya that was amazing who knew you were that flexable" I said.

Nya's pov: "it was amazing jay I love you" I told him; oh my gosh I hope I won't get pregnet from what I just did with jay.

**Time skip 7 weeks later**

Nya's pov: ok I missed my period and I have been puking in the morning oh shit I need to take a test like now. {stella,Rachel,jay come to the room now we need to talk} *stella and Rachel and jay walk in* "oh shit guys we need to go to town now just us ok we will take one of the dragons come on; I will explain when we get into town ok"I said

Jay's pov: "nya what is wrong" I asked her. Oh shit I'm dead .

*they told everyone they were going into town on the dragons*

**Time skip in the town**

Nya's pov: "ok guys we need to go to the drugstore now." I walked in the direction of the drugstore when i was stopped by some thugs.{jay ,Rachel ,ella help me } I said hoping it will reach them. They finally got here and kicked there ass using spinjitzu.

Jay's pov: "nya are you ok?" I said.

Nya's pov: "yea I'm fine now I have to buy something from the drugstore ella Rachel come in with me ."

Stella's pov: "ok nya lets go in"*they walk in and nya goes to where the pregnecy test are* oh shit nya's pregnet .

Nya's pov: I grabbed a box and paid for it and went to the bathroom and peed on the sick and waited for the answer to pop up 5minutes later it finally showed up it said yes I'm pregnet I put the cap back on the test and told everyone we were going out to eat tonight .

**Back on the bounty **

Nya's pov: "everyone come to the dining room" I said over the intercom *everyone walks in including sensei wu* "ok we are going out to eat tonight so dress up nice got it I made resvarations at chez brothreg; now go get dressed the resvarations are at 6:30" I said

Kai's pov: If jay done anything to hurt her I will kill him.

**In the girl's room**

Rachel's pov: "what should I wear oh I know my purple dress." I said

Stella's pov: "I'm gonna wear my sky blue dress that stops mid thigh; what are you gonna wear nya ?"I asked.

Nya's pov: "I will wear my red dress that has gold on the bottom" I said. As I got dressed I put the test in my purse and we all left.

**In the restraunt. **

Nya's pov: " hey I have a resveration under nya falmey" I said to the hostess . "follow me" she said . we followed her to a big table in the back. We all sat down and waited for our waiter. "ok you guys I have an annocement." I said *pulling the test out * " I am pregnet". I said showing them the test.

Kai's pov: "what the hell jay you knocked up my sister you are dead ." I said I can't belive jay knocked my sister up he is so dead.

Jay's pov: *gulp* "listen I too have an annocenment .i said *gets down on one knee* "nya flamey will you marry me I love you with all my heart and I will stand by you the whole time durning this pregnecy" I said pulling a dark purple ring out .

Nya's pov: "yes jay I will marry you." I said kissing him on the lips . " now kai if you lay one hand on him I will cut your head off and feed it to the dragons got it."

Kai's pov: " got it sis" I said scared.

**Vampire: what you think good bad suckish .**

**Nya's pov : you made me pregnet why**

**Vampire: cause I can and you and jay are now engaged duh girl.*nya and I get into a fight***

**Rachel's pov: ok r&r now ok**

**Chapter 6**

**Vampire:hey I'm here sorry for taking so long.**

**Giovanni: yea yea vampire your not sorry **

**Vampire: boy you better be quiet or else .**

**Still at the restraunt.**

Waiter: "hi my name is Kelly may I take your order"

Kai's pov: "coke"

Nya's pov: "water please"

Jay's pov: "water with a slice of lemon please."

Zane's pov: "tea"

Sensei wu's pov: "tea"

Giovanni's pov: "pepsi"

Rachel's pov: "water"

Lloyd's pov: " "

Cole's pov: " pepsi"

Stella's pov: "pina colda with a shot of grey goose please" * everyone looks at stella* "what I had a stressful week before we came here."

Waiter's pov: "ok I will be right back with your drinks." *Kelly leaves to get the drinks*

Giovanni's pov: "hey ella can I have a sip of your pina colda sis."

Stella's pov: "hell to the no Giovanni you are only 14 I'm 18 dude so no you can't"

Giovanni's pov: "fine" *mumbles a curse word under his breath*

Rachel's pov: "what was that Giovanni that you just said hmm" I asked him.

Giovanni's pov: "nothing sis." I lied not wanting to get into trouble.

Sensei wu's pov: " students I have an announcement to make there is a new 3 new ninja to find the orange ninja of music ; the pink ninja of love and soul; and the violet ninja of illsions ; the violet ninja has lived with the original ninjas; the pink ninja is known by lloyd ; and the orange ninja is known by cole.

Stella's pov: "wait sensei you said the violet ninja has lived with the original ninjas so that would mean that nya is the violet ninja.*sensei's eyes are wide open*

Sensei wu's pov: "nya why did I not see it you are the violet ninja of illsions."

*waiter comes with food and drinks*

Nya's pov: "but sensei I can't be a ninja of course I wanted to be one but I can't be one if I'm pregnet and what if I'm not good enough to be a ninja sensei."

Jay's pov: "nya you are perfect for anything you do if you put your mind to it ."

Nya's pov: "thanks jay I'll give it a try."

Stella's pov: "welcome to the team nya" I said. Wow another girl on the team sweet. Time for me to get drunk. * watch beeps* " uh guys we will be right back; Rachel Giovanni come here now." *the three leave the table* "guys we got to go talk to mom like now" I said

Rachel's pov: "let's go to the bounty ok I will tell everyone where we are going got it." I said. *goes to table* "hey guys wrap up our food we got to go to the bounty ok family emergency ok thanks bye"*goes to bounty* "ok stella what is the emergency now ." I said.

Stella's pov: "NINJA GO" *does spinjitzu and is in her light blue ninja suit* "guys seperntine in the villige come on lets go stop them grab your wepons and suit up and hop on your dragons" I told them

Giovanni's pov: "why not let the others help us?" I asked

Stella's pov: "no we don't need any help plus I know who is with them garmadon ok we can prove that we are great ninjas ok ;but let's get some help you guys are right let's get the others."*runs into the restraunt* "guys the serpentine are in the villige . come on we need your help plus garmadon is with them ok we need help" *everyone runs outside and does spinjitzu *

Nya's pov: "I am gonna sit this one out ok guys"

**Vampire: d-o-n-e spells done **

**Jay: we know that vampire**

**Vampire: *hisses at jay* I am a real vampire asshole I will kill you and turn you into one of me **

**Jay:*hides behind couch* **

**Vampire: scardy cat**


	5. Chapter 5

{My characters ;} {name: Giovanni, blonde hair,14, brown eyes, powers: time.] {name: Stella , short brown hair , 18, hazel eyes, powers wind; also a telepath} {name: Rachel , black hair, blue eyes,16, powers animals}

A trip to ninjago

Chapter 1 the flight

Stella's pov: my siblings and I were supposed to go to a stupid family get together which means we had to fly all the way new York we waited for our flight to be called when we hear somebody called our names over the intercom we got up and went to where they called us to. As we got there we saw five guys and one girl and an old man . "hi are you people the ones that called us?" I asked them. the old man spoke up and said "yes and you must be Stella, Giovanni, and Rachel. You three are destined to be ninja Stella ninja of wind; Giovanni ninja of time; and Rachel ninja of animals."

Giovanni's pov: " cool a ninja sweet!"

Rachel's pov: " wow cool I'm gonna be a ninja sweet."

Stella's pov: "I don't know you guys I am the oldest and mom and dad put me in charge; but on the other hand it might be fun to be a ninja but guys I don't know ok."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "please ella please please please with a cherry on top ?"

Stella's pov: "ok we will become ninja."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "thank you ella thank you thank you."

Stella's pov: the old man spoke again and said "these are my students Lloyd, Kai, Cole , Zane, Jay and Nya, and I am sensei Wu. "Hi I am stella but you can call me ella and this is Giovanni and Rachel. * pointing to each one of them *

Zane's pov: one look at Stella and I knew she was the one for me she is cute; could nindroids have emotions such as love

Rachel's pov: lloyd is cute but he would not like me oh well

Lloyd's pov: Rachel is cute I like her I hope she like me

Nya's pov: Giovanni is kinda cute wait what am I thinking I am with jay ugh I am not cheating on jay

Cole's pov: ahh I love my husband kai he is so cute and strong

Kai's pov: I love my husband cole he is so sweet and I will do anything to protect him at all cost *leans over and kisses cole on the lips * "I love you cole" I told him.

Cole's pov: "I love you too baby'' I told him.

Chapter 2

Stella's pov: we all were standing there in the airport when sensei wu spoke up "students, let us go home to the bounty in ninjago" and with that sensei wu and the others including my brother and sister jumped out of a freaking window; I was scared but I jumped out the same window and I landed on a ship that was flying ! We were flying thru the air and we went thru like a different world or some kind of shit like that. We got there and I looked down at my hand and saw it was lego all of us were legos . what the hell luckily I did not freak out; suddenly sensei wu came up to my siblings and I did something called spinjitzu and turned into a golden tornado and he engulfed us one by one and when he stopped I was in a sky blue ninja suit with a hood attached to it and my brother had on a yellow one on just like me and my sister had a purple one on just like me. "wow just wow." wow was all I could say it was so cool.

Giovanni's pov: "this is so cool." I said. I can't believe I'm a ninja wow so freaking cool. " so where are we sleeping tonight?"

Rachel's pov: "Giovanni * slaps him on the back of the head* rude bad Giovanni"

Stella's pov:*Giovanni and Rachel start fighting until I stepped in front of them and slapped both of them in the face and back-flipped them* "what the hell you guys can't you too stop fighting for a least a day"

Rachel's pov: " fine ella; sorry Giovanni."

Giovanni's pov: "sorry Rachel"

Stella's pov: "good job you guys I am proud of you guys now I want to talk to both of you alone.'' *we walk over to the front of the ship* " guys tell anyone about my secret and I will kill you got it"

Giovanni's pov: "which one"

Stella's pov: *I point to my head* "my secret about me being a telepath" little did I know that the other guys were listing to our conversation; I turn around and what I see gets me mad as hell.

"what the hell; why the hell were you listing to my conversation between my siblings and i" I feel the wind fly around me and I get mad at them and shoot wind at them knocking them to the back of the ship.

giovanni's pov " Rachel sing the song"

Rachel"s pov:

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine

You make me happy,

when skies are grey

you never know dear

how much I love you

please don't take my sunshine away

the other night dear

as I was sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear

I was mistaken

So I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine

my only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love thee

So please don't

Take my sunshine away.

*with that stella calmed down and passed out*

Giovanni's pov: "ella come on wake up; Rachel we have to help her"

Rachel's pov: " sensei wu is there anywhere we can put her?"

Sensei wu's pov: "yes in the infirmary" hmm I had never seen this before I must go meditate.*goes to room and sits on floor and mediates for 1 hour in front of the spirit smoke* *eyes pop open* "this must not happen"

Chapter 3

Stella's pov: I was waking up I guess I fell asleep; all I remember Is becoming a ninja and that's it. I look over and see zane holding my hand huh am I dreaming. Wow oh my gosh; I blush and look away. Just then nya walks in and sees that I am awake.

Nya's pov: "hey sleepyhead finally awake I see how are you feeling?"

Steela's pov: "good I feel beter now what happened and how long was I out"

Nya's pov: *I tell the story of her becoming a ninja and they guys listing to her talk with her siblings about her being a telepath * " don't worry I am a telepath too; and you were out for 2 days"

Stella's pov: " what 2 days where is my brother and sister ; my brother cannot have milk he is allergic to milk did he have milk where is he?

Nya's pov: "calm down stella it is okay Rachel and Giovanni told us about all their allergies and other things like that ok calm down well lets go tell the others your awake ok."

Stella's pov: "what about zane nya did he stay like that the whole time I was out?''

Nya's pov: " yes he did stella he must really like you ; don't worry I'll wake him up go take a shower and change ok."

Stella's pov: "hey nya I got an idea want to play a prank on everyone here is what I got in mind I can stop my heart for ten minutes and I change and you say I died and I will get back on the table and stop my heart while you get everyone ok and when they get here and see me and start crying I scare the crap out of them ok ."

Nya's pov: " yea ok let's do it I will send them out to get groceries" {on the intercom} "hey guys can you please go get some more groceries and let Giovanni and Rachel go with you ."

Kai's pov: "sure sis" " come on guys"

*everybody but stella and nya stay behind.*

Stella's pov: "ok let's put this plan into action nya I will get changed and put some makeup on ok" *runs off to change and put makeup on* " ok nya how do I look?"

Nya's pov: "great now get on the table and I will call them up"* runs and calls them up and tells them*five minutes later I hear them hop on the deck and start to go to the infirmary. "operation scare is now a go."

Stella's pov: I slow my heart till it stops completely I hear my siblings and friends panic about it then I hear everyone burst into tears from Rachel to zane ,to Giovanni, cole, kai, lloyd, jay, sensei, and even nya shed a few tears .ok one minute left I rise my heart beat up and I jump on the table and scream.

Jay's pov: "ahh a zombie ."

Stella's pov: " no you baka; nya and I played this prank on yall to get back at you for listing on in my talk with my siblings; so now you guys know two secrets of mine I can stop my heartbeat for ten minutes , and I am a telepath."

Kai's pov: "prove that you're a telepath read everyone's mind."

Stella's pov: "ok everyone think of a horrible secret you don't won't no one to know, kai first ."

Kai's pov: *thinks for a moment * "ok got it ."

Stella's pov: " kai still sleeps with his baby blanket under his pillow"

Kai's pov: "what no I don't"

Cole's pov: "it's ok honey I still sleep with my old teddy bear at night when your gone"

Stella's pov: "I can also put someone in pain using my telepathy * stares at lloyd *(ready to start screaming bloody murder)

Lloyd's pov: (yea stella )

Stella's pov: *glares at lloyd for 5 minutes while he is screaming bloody murder*

Rachel's pov: " stella stop your going to kill him"

Stella's pov: *stopped and laughed* "there I stopped happy now; so what up now that I'm awake.

Nya's pov: "come on stella I will show you to our room; ok let's go"

*we walk to the room that Rachel, stella, and I were sharing*

Stella's pov: "wow this is our room it is so neat" there were three beds, one with red sheets with phenioxs on them; the next one was rachel's it had purple sheets with animals on it; the last one was mine it had skyblue sheets and wind patterons on it , "wow so cool" I said.

*Rachel walks in*

Rachel's pov: "what the hell stella why did you do that Giovanni was crying and you said you would stop doing that heart trick after grandma died of a heart attack ima anata gomen'nashi o iu" I told stella.

**a/n: hi so I created Rachel, stella, and Giovanni but the thing is I can stop my heart for ten minutes for real.**

**Vampire: okay don't forget I don't own ninjago or lego , r&r**

**Stella:bye**

**Vampire: ima anata gomen'nashi o iu = say your sorry now**

**& baka= idiot**

**Chapter 4**

Stella's pov: so after I said sorry to Giovanni and everybody I decided to go to bed It was already 9:30 at night; so I said goodnight to everyone and grabbed my pajamas and took a hot I got done I put my pajamas on and went to bed and slept till sensei woke me up saying "evil never rests so neither should you" *sensei bangs on a gong* "ok ok I'm up jeesh" I told him I got and grabbed my ninja suit and and put it on a pulled my hood over my head. " wake up Rachel get up lazy bones."

Rachel's pov: "I'm up I'm up stella now shut up shite kudasi" I told stella luckily she shut up; I got up and got dressed in my purple ninja suit and brushed my hair into a ponytail and walked onto the deck I was the first one on there besides lloyd oh my gosh ; I walked to the training area and started training I did the course over and over till I got it right then I turned into a purple tornado with animal prints around me. " I'm doing it I'm doing spinjitzu yes so cool." I stopped spinning and saw everyone looking at me in awe. I was so happy I finally learned spinjitzu.

Giovanni's pov: I walked onto the deck in my yellow ninja suit and I saw Rachel doing spinjitzu no fair I want to learn it; " my turn" I said. I ran to the training course and I did It over the planks here comes the dummy and dodge the swords; I did it I turned into a yellow tornado with numbers around it. " oh my gosh I'm doing freaking spinjitzu yes." I stopped and everyone was staring at me awesome .

Stella's pov: " my turn now." I started on the training course and I went through it in 1 minute 30 seconds ; I then turned into a sky blue tornado with wind around it . " now that's how you do it people" everyone was staring at me until I got a message from nya { great job stella}.

Sensei wu's pov: " student's it is time to get their weapons first up is the forest of animals to get rachel's weapon ; then to the caves of time to get giovanni's weapon; then to the mountain of wind to get stella's weapon."I told my students.

Rachel's pov: I wonder what my weapon will be.

Nya's pov: "we are here guys." As the ship took a stop near the forest and I dropped the anchor.

Rachel's pov: "yea animals."

Sensei wu's pov: "now remember my students each weapon is guarded by a guardian."

Stella's pov: "yes sensei" I said *we all bowed* and we all ran off and found rachel's weapon in the middle of the forest in an odd shaped rock.

Rachel's pov: wow my weapon Is a golden bowie knife with a long chain at the end,*walks up and pulls the knife free and a dragon pops out* "shh it is ok we are trying to protect the weapons like you are" I say to the dragon *the dragon nuzzles up to Rachel* " I think I will call you murasaki."

Stella's pov: "ok next stop to get giovanni's weapon." *all run off to the bounty with Rachel flying on her dragon; they fly for two hours till they reach the caves of time*

Nya's pov: "we are here at the caves of time." * everybody goes into the cave and sees a sai in in a weird rock *

Giovanni's pov: " okay here I go"*steps up and pulls the sai out then a dragon pops out*. "Rachel a little bit of help please" *Rachel steps up and speaks to the dragon the dragon understands and nuzzles up to Giovanni* "I will name you jikan" "next stop the mountain of wind."*3 hours of flying on the bounty and the dragons we made it*

Stella's pov: "ahh wind i love it is so free" *climbs up to the top of the mountain and sees a golden bow with 100 arrows*runs up and grabs the bow and arrows when a dragon pops out* "rach help"*Rachel talks to the dragon and the dragon snuggles up to stella* "I will call you soyokaze" I told the dragon. "well time to go I guess I am riding on soyokaze; anyone want to ride with me?"

Zane's pov: I felt my metal heart beat faster when she said that. "sure stella I will."

Stella's pov: "ok hold on tight cause I can be crazy at times" I said. Yes my crush is riding with me.

Nya's pov: {heard that stella } "ok people lets go" I said

**Vampire: ok r&r now pay attention ; I need more reviews if I am to continue this or anymore of my stories ok * voice turns demonic * got it **

**Stella's pov: ok so that's it **

**Vampire: I will need one more character for my story I will be taking request so just pm me and I will be waiting for review if I get a lot whoever reviews can steal cake from cole bye **

**Vampire: wait question of the chapter: who should reach their true potinal first , Giovanni,stella, or Rachel?**

**Zane : review**

**Chapter 5**

Vampire: what up yall vampire here

Zane: hello

Stella: sup

Jay: uh are we just gonna keep saying hi or are we gonna get on to the story

Vampire: shut up jay or I will make kai kill you

Jay:wtf vampire

Nya's pov: I found a place to rest the bounty in a field next to ninjago at around 9:30.i parked the ship and went to my room and pulled out my family photo album and saw pictures of me and kai fighting and one of my parents after I saw that picture I broke down crying jay walked in he must of heard me crying.

Jay's pov: I heard crying and I followed it and it was coming from the girl's room I went in and saw nya crying. "what's wrong nya are you ok ?" I asked her.

Nya's pov: "yea jay I'm fine please stay in here; I don't want to be alone." I said "sure nya."he responded. "jay I love you."*leans over and wraps arms around jay and kisses him and kisses his neck and leaves a hickey*

Jay's pov: *moan* "nya you know your brother would kill me but I love you nya too much to lose you" I said .

**Time skip due to this is rated t**

Jay's pov: "wow nya that was amazing who knew you were that flexable" I said.

Nya's pov: "it was amazing jay I love you" I told him; oh my gosh I hope I won't get pregnet from what I just did with jay.

**Time skip 7 weeks later**

Nya's pov: ok I missed my period and I have been puking in the morning oh shit I need to take a test like now. {stella,Rachel,jay come to the room now we need to talk} *stella and Rachel and jay walk in* "oh shit guys we need to go to town now just us ok we will take one of the dragons come on; I will explain when we get into town ok"I said

Jay's pov: "nya what is wrong" I asked her. Oh shit I'm dead .

*they told everyone they were going into town on the dragons*

**Time skip in the town**

Nya's pov: "ok guys we need to go to the drugstore now." I walked in the direction of the drugstore when i was stopped by some thugs.{jay ,Rachel ,ella help me } I said hoping it will reach them. They finally got here and kicked there ass using spinjitzu.

Jay's pov: "nya are you ok?" I said.

Nya's pov: "yea I'm fine now I have to buy something from the drugstore ella Rachel come in with me ."

Stella's pov: "ok nya lets go in"*they walk in and nya goes to where the pregnecy test are* oh shit nya's pregnet .

Nya's pov: I grabbed a box and paid for it and went to the bathroom and peed on the sick and waited for the answer to pop up 5minutes later it finally showed up it said yes I'm pregnet I put the cap back on the test and told everyone we were going out to eat tonight .

**Back on the bounty **

Nya's pov: "everyone come to the dining room" I said over the intercom *everyone walks in including sensei wu* "ok we are going out to eat tonight so dress up nice got it I made resvarations at chez brothreg; now go get dressed the resvarations are at 6:30" I said

Kai's pov: If jay done anything to hurt her I will kill him.

**In the girl's room**

Rachel's pov: "what should I wear oh I know my purple dress." I said

Stella's pov: "I'm gonna wear my sky blue dress that stops mid thigh; what are you gonna wear nya ?"I asked.

Nya's pov: "I will wear my red dress that has gold on the bottom" I said. As I got dressed I put the test in my purse and we all left.

**In the restraunt. **

Nya's pov: " hey I have a resveration under nya falmey" I said to the hostess . "follow me" she said . we followed her to a big table in the back. We all sat down and waited for our waiter. "ok you guys I have an annocement." I said *pulling the test out * " I am pregnet". I said showing them the test.

Kai's pov: "what the hell jay you knocked up my sister you are dead ." I said I can't belive jay knocked my sister up he is so dead.

Jay's pov: *gulp* "listen I too have an annocenment .i said *gets down on one knee* "nya flamey will you marry me I love you with all my heart and I will stand by you the whole time durning this pregnecy" I said pulling a violet ring out .

Nya's pov: "yes jay I will marry you." I said kissing him on the lips . " now kai if you lay one hand on him I will cut your head off and feed it to the dragons got it."

Kai's pov: " got it sis" I said scared.

**Vampire: what you think good bad suckish .**

**Nya's pov : you made me pregnet why**

**Vampire: cause I can and you and jay are now engaged duh girl.*nya and I get into a fight***

**Rachel's pov: ok r&r now ok**

**Chapter 6**

**Vampire:hey I'm here sorry for taking so long.**

**Giovanni: yea yea vampire your not sorry **

**Vampire: boy you better be quiet or else .**

**Still at the restraunt.**

Waiter: "hi my name is Kelly may I take your order"

Kai's pov: "coke"

Nya's pov: "water please"

Jay's pov: "water with a slice of lemon please."

Zane's pov: "tea"

Sensei wu's pov: "tea"

Giovanni's pov: "pepsi"

Rachel's pov: "water"

Lloyd's pov: " "

Cole's pov: " pepsi"

Stella's pov: "pina colda with a shot of grey goose please" * everyone looks at stella* "what I had a stressful week before we came here."

Waiter's pov: "ok I will be right back with your drinks." *Kelly leaves to get the drinks*

Giovanni's pov: "hey ella can I have a sip of your pina colda sis."

Stella's pov: "hell to the no Giovanni you are only 14 I'm 18 dude so no you can't"

Giovanni's pov: "fine" *mumbles a curse word under his breath*

Rachel's pov: "what was that Giovanni that you just said hmm" I asked him.

Giovanni's pov: "nothing sis." I lied not wanting to get into trouble.

Sensei wu's pov: " students I have an announcement to make there is a new 3 new ninja to find the orange ninja of music ; the pink ninja of love and soul; and the violet ninja of illsions ; the violet ninja has lived with the original ninjas; the pink ninja is known by lloyd ; and the orange ninja is known by cole.

Stella's pov: "wait sensei you said the violet ninja has lived with the original ninjas so that would mean that nya is the violet ninja.*sensei's eyes are wide open*

Sensei wu's pov: "nya why did I not see it you are the violet ninja of illsions."

*waiter comes with food and drinks*

Nya's pov: "but sensei I can't be a ninja of course I wanted to be one but I can't be one if I'm pregnet and what if I'm not good enough to be a ninja sensei."

Jay's pov: "nya you are perfect for anything you do if you put your mind to it ."

Nya's pov: "thanks jay I'll give it a try."

Stella's pov: "welcome to the team nya" I said. Wow another girl on the team sweet. Time for me to get drunk. * watch beeps* " uh guys we will be right back; Rachel Giovanni come here now." *the three leave the table* "guys we got to go talk to mom like now" I said

Rachel's pov: "let's go to the bounty ok I will tell everyone where we are going got it." I said. *goes to table* "hey guys wrap up our food we got to go to the bounty ok family emergency ok thanks bye"*goes to bounty* "ok stella what is the emergency now ." I said.

Stella's pov: "NINJA GO" *does spinjitzu and is in her light blue ninja suit* "guys seperntine in the villige come on lets go stop them grab your wepons and suit up and hop on your dragons" I told them

Giovanni's pov: "why not let the others help us?" I asked

Stella's pov: "no we don't need any help plus I know who is with them garmadon ok we can prove that we are great ninjas ok ;but let's get some help you guys are right let's get the others."*runs into the restraunt* "guys the serpentine are in the villige . come on we need your help plus garmadon is with them ok we need help" *everyone runs outside and does spinjitzu *

Nya's pov: "I am gonna sit this one out ok guys"

**Vampire: d-o-n-e spells done **

**Jay: we know that vampire**

**Vampire: *hisses at jay* I am a real vampire asshole I will kill you and turn you into one of me **

**Jay:*hides behind couch* **

**Vampire: scardy cat**

**Chapter 7**

Kai's pov: "ok sis go to the bounty and rest we will be back soon" I told my sister nya

Nya's pov: "jay please come back to me in one piece" I told him.

Jay's pov: "got it babe"*kisses nya and leaves to go fight*

Lord garmadon's pov: the ninja will be so surprised when I give them the ultimate diversion *evil laughs* "pythor I heard that the ninja have new teammates grab one of them and start to kill them until the ninja gives me the golden weapons got it" I said to pythor.

Pythor's pov: "yesssss massssster." I hate garamadon controlling us he is nothing but a mere human.

Cole's pov: "ok team lets kick some butt; ok kai, and me will take the east. Zane and jay the north; stella and Rachel south; lloyd and Giovanni west got team let's move."I told the team.

**With kai and cole .**

Kai's pov: " cole be careful ok now let's kick some scaley butt." I told my husband.*runs and kills snakes* *skales runs behind kai with a knife at his throat*

Cole's pov: I turn around and skales with a knife at my husband's throat that made me angry. "SKALES GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW YOU SLIMEY LITTLE BASTERED." I yell at skales only to see skales push the knife closer to his throat. I got down on my knees and cried I don't want him to die so I got up and used my true potinal and beat skales until he was completely dead. "kai baby are you alright" I asked him with worry in my voice.

Kai's pov: "cole babe I'm alright now thank you baby." I told him *leans in and kisses him* "let's go help the others"

**With zane and jay**

Zane's pov: "jay you ready." *grabs jays legs and swings him around and knock snakes down * "come on let's help the others."

Jay's pov: "yea lets go get them lets go help stella and Rachel." I said.*runs towards stella's and rachels direction*

**With stella and Rachel**

Stella's pov: "uh Rachel some help over here like now please." I yell at Rachel.*shoots a snakes arm off*

Rachel's pov: "kinda busy sis with my own problems."*kicks a snakes head off* I tell stella.

Jay's pov: "need some help you guys." I ask the girls.

Stella's pov: *turns around to see jay and zane coming towards them* "thank god you guys are here we need help like now." *kills some snakes with the bow and arrows until they are all dead* {Giovanni how you holding up}

**With Giovanni and lloyd **

Giovanni's pov: {not so good sis I got a knife at my throat by pythor and guess what garmadon is here come help please sis} I was scared I did not want to die not like this at all. *stella, jay, zane, Rachel, kai, and cole run up to where we are*

Lloyd's pov: "let go of my friend pythor" I told him

Pytor's pov: "NEVER" I YELL AT THAT SSTUPID BOY

Lord garmadon's pov: "now hand over the golden weapons or the boy dies understand" *evil laughs* I said.

Stella's pov: "no one hurts my family at all" *feels the wind blow around hard* "NOW DROP MY BROTHER NOW OR YOU CAN DIE UNDERSTOOD." *flies up in the sky and turns a golden color and reaches true potional* "NOW LET HIM GO." I YELL AT PYTHOR. *shoots wind at pythor and garmadon*

Lord garmadon's pov: " give me the knife." *takes knife from pythor and stabs giovanni's heart* "retreat now"

**Chapter 8**

Stella's pov: "GIOVANNI OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH." I say as I run to him. "stand back everyone now Rachel come on we got to do it now ." *Rachel and stella start to sing *

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine _

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine _

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine, _

_What once was mine_

*giovanni wakes up*

Rachel's pov: "Giovanni your awake and alive thank god." I ask them.

Giovanni's pov: "what happened guys" I ask them.

Stella's pov: "lord garmadon stabbed you in the heart and we saved you with the special song that mom taught us." I told my brother.

Giovanni's pov: "you mean the song that brings people back to life?" I asked both my sisters.

Rachel's pov: "yea little bro that one."

Cole 's pov: "uh what the hell was that?"

Stella's pov: "should we show and tell them." I ask my siblings.

Rachel's pov: "on the bounty we will tell you everything about us." I say.

**Back on the bounty **

Cole's pov: "we want an explanation on what we just saw." I told them sternly.

Stella's pov: "ok I will tell everyone since I am the oldest of my family" *nods to Rachel and Giovanni and they all pull off their wigs to show blonde hair under their wigs* "we are androids but have powers ; I am a telepath, and I can control wind and people, and my name is 1947."

Rachel's pov: " I too have powers I can communicate with animals, and I have x-ray vison, my name is 2234."

Giovanni's pov: "I have powers too I control time and I have super strength , my name is 7032."

Stella's pov: "we will leave now as I can see you don't want us here."

Zane's pov: "no do not leave we do not hate you at all *opens chest panel* I am an android too or in jay's words a nindroid; please do not go."

Cole's pov: "yeah don't go at all you guys are an important part of our team please stay."

Stella's pov: *looks at everybody* "ok we will stay." I say to everybody.

**In the girl's room**

Nya's pov: finally some sleep after a long day.*clang* what was that noise *turns on light and sees lord garmadon standing there with a knife* {stella lord garmadon is in our room help me please and he has a knife help me now } I said to stella using telepathy. *everyone runs in and sees lord garmadon holding a knife at nya's heart.*

Lord garmadon's pov: "now hand over the weapons now or she dies."*evil laughs* I am finally getting the weapons from the stupid ninja.

Kai's pov: "ok" I said. But I had a plan for him.

Stella's pov: {kai what are you doing } I said to kai. [I got a plan stella just go with ok] he replied back. {ok.} I told him.

Kai's pov: *kicks the knife out of his hand and roundhouse kick him* "get out of here now" I say in a firey tone.

Lord garmadon's pov: why kill the girl when I can kill him *grabs knife and stabs kai in the heart* *evil laughs*

Cole's pov: "no kai please don't leave me I love you too much to lose you." I said to kai crying . *kicks garmadons ass*

Nya's pov: "someone do something to help him we got to get him to a hospital now." I said while crying.

Kai's pov: "nya I see mom and dad."I said.

Nya's pov: "kai don't leave me please."I said crying.

Stella's pov: "no we will help him giovanni get him in the infirmary now." I commend them to do.*Giovanni picks kai up and runs to the infirmary* "siblings let's do it hands on the wound now." *start to sing*

_Flower gleam and glow _

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

_*stops singing*_

**Vampire: haha cliff hanger **

**Nya: what happens to my brother **

**Vampire: he is - no not gonna tell haha **

**Jay: bitch**

**Vampire: what did you just call me jackass **

**Jay: I said a bitch **

**Vampire:*makes a cliff apper and ties jay to a ledge above gators* mahahahahahahhahahahhahahhah ahha**

**Jay: sorry vampire im so sorry**

**Chapter 9**

Kai's pov: *wakes up and is in pain* "ugh my chest hurts what the hell happened to me?" I said

Cole's pov: "kai please don't ever leave me again I love you too much to lose you." *hugs and kisses kai*

Nya's pov: "kai did you really see mom and dad?" I ask my brother.

Kai's pov: "yea sis they are in heaven with jesus; mom and dad told that they love us and that it was not my time to go yet." *sits up and hugs nya*

Lloyd's pov: *pulls Rachel aside* "hey Rachel would you like to go to the movies with me?" I asked scared.

Rachel's pov: "like as a date"I asked him

Lloyds pov: "yea"

Rachel's pov: "sure lloyd" I told him

Lloyd's pov: "great we can go at 9:00 ok and you can pick the movie ok." I told her

Rachel's pov: "ok see you at 9 I'm gonna go change and get ready for our date."*kisses lloyd on the cheek* *runs and grabs nya and stella* *runs to the room*

**In the room**

Rachel's pov: "guess what guess what you guys." I said super happy.

Stella's pov: "well spill it Rachel what happened." I asked my sister

Rachel's pov: "lloyd just asked me on a date and I need you guys to help look good ok." *squeals*

Nya's pov: "you got it girl now let's see what you got in the closet."I said to Rachel

Rachel's pov: "I want to wear jeans and a cute top ok; stella your in charge of my make up; nya your in charge of my hair; and both of you are in charge of my outfit now let's move my date's at 9." I tell them.

Nya's pov: *runs to closet with stella behind* "ok cute jeans and cute top lets get working"*finds a pair of jeans with a sequin purple shirt and purple high heels* "get dressed Rachel" I tell her

Rachel's pov: *runs to bathroom and changes and walks out* "well how do I look guys?" I ask them

Stella's pov: "wow sis now let's do the makeup." *grabs make up kit and does some work* "there take a look"

Rachel's pov: *looks in mirror* "I love it sis thank you" "nya I still need cute hair please hurry it is already 8:56 hurry I need a cute wig please"

Nya's pov: "no problem Rachel I got tons of wigs don't ask why I have them." *presses a button on the wall and the wall turns around and wigs come into view* "what would you like rachel."

Rachel's pov: ooh I like the black one with blonde highlights; can I borrow that one?" I ask her.

Nya's pov: "sure Rachel here you go." *hands Rachel the wig* I told her.

Rachel's pov: *places wig on* "thanks nya; now I need a purse." *walks over to closet and grabs a purple purse* "stella can I borrow some money please." I ask my sister.

Stella's pov: "sure here is 100 dollars now don't do nothing crazy got it sis" I told my sister as I handed her the money.

Rachel's pov: "got it sis bye" *runs to the deck and sees lloyd there with a red rose*

Lloyd's pov: Rachel came on the deck and she looked so beautiful. "here Rachel I got you a rose" I said as I handed her the rose.

Rachel's pov: "thank you lloyd shall we go to the movies now." I told him

**At the movies **

Lloyd's pov: "so what movie do you want to see" I asked her.

Rachel's pov: "hmm how about the hole" I tell lloyd.

Lloyd's pov: "sure I have been wanting to see that movie." I said. *goes up and pays for 2 tickets to the hole*

Rachel's pov: "thanks lloyd you're the best." I told lloyd.

Lloyd's pov: "no problem Rachel." I told Rachel. *goes in and pays for popcorn and drinks*

Rachel's pov: " let's go in." *finds a place to sit and watches 30 minutes of the movie until serpentine are spotted outside* "let's go lloyd let's fight some snakes." *runs outside and does spinjitzu and is in their suits*

Lloyd's pov: "got your weapon Rachel." I ask Rachel.

Rachel's pov: " sure do it's in my purse let's go kick some butt." *pulls weapon out and runs to fight*

Lloyd's pov: "let's go" *runs and sees lord garmadon* "dad what are you doing here are you trying to ruin my date with Rachel" I ask my father.

Lord garmadon's pov: "date your on a date I'm proud of you son" I told my son.

Lloyd's pov: "thanks but stop it" I tell him.

Lord garmadon's pov: "


	6. Chapter 6

{My characters ;} {name: Giovanni, blonde hair,14, brown eyes, powers: time.] {name: Stella , short brown hair , 18, hazel eyes, powers wind; also a telepath} {name: Rachel , black hair, blue eyes,16, powers animals}

A trip to ninjago

Chapter 1 the flight

Stella's pov: my siblings and I were supposed to go to a stupid family get together which means we had to fly all the way new York we waited for our flight to be called when we hear somebody called our names over the intercom we got up and went to where they called us to. As we got there we saw five guys and one girl and an old man . "hi are you people the ones that called us?" I asked them. the old man spoke up and said "yes and you must be Stella, Giovanni, and Rachel. You three are destined to be ninja Stella ninja of wind; Giovanni ninja of time; and Rachel ninja of animals."

Giovanni's pov: " cool a ninja sweet!"

Rachel's pov: " wow cool I'm gonna be a ninja sweet."

Stella's pov: "I don't know you guys I am the oldest and mom and dad put me in charge; but on the other hand it might be fun to be a ninja but guys I don't know ok."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "please ella please please please with a cherry on top ?"

Stella's pov: "ok we will become ninja."

Giovanni's and rachel's pov: "thank you ella thank you thank you."

Stella's pov: the old man spoke again and said "these are my students Lloyd, Kai, Cole , Zane, Jay and Nya, and I am sensei Wu. "Hi I am stella but you can call me ella and this is Giovanni and Rachel. * pointing to each one of them *

Zane's pov: one look at Stella and I knew she was the one for me she is cute; could nindroids have emotions such as love

Rachel's pov: lloyd is cute but he would not like me oh well

Lloyd's pov: Rachel is cute I like her I hope she like me

Nya's pov: Giovanni is kinda cute wait what am I thinking I am with jay ugh I am not cheating on jay

Cole's pov: ahh I love my husband kai he is so cute and strong

Kai's pov: I love my husband cole he is so sweet and I will do anything to protect him at all cost *leans over and kisses cole on the lips * "I love you cole" I told him.

Cole's pov: "I love you too baby'' I told him.

Chapter 2

Stella's pov: we all were standing there in the airport when sensei wu spoke up "students, let us go home to the bounty in ninjago" and with that sensei wu and the others including my brother and sister jumped out of a freaking window; I was scared but I jumped out the same window and I landed on a ship that was flying ! We were flying thru the air and we went thru like a different world or some kind of shit like that. We got there and I looked down at my hand and saw it was lego all of us were legos . what the hell luckily I did not freak out; suddenly sensei wu came up to my siblings and I did something called spinjitzu and turned into a golden tornado and he engulfed us one by one and when he stopped I was in a sky blue ninja suit with a hood attached to it and my brother had on a yellow one on just like me and my sister had a purple one on just like me. "wow just wow." wow was all I could say it was so cool.

Giovanni's pov: "this is so cool." I said. I can't believe I'm a ninja wow so freaking cool. " so where are we sleeping tonight?"

Rachel's pov: "Giovanni * slaps him on the back of the head* rude bad Giovanni"

Stella's pov:*Giovanni and Rachel start fighting until I stepped in front of them and slapped both of them in the face and back-flipped them* "what the hell you guys can't you too stop fighting for a least a day"

Rachel's pov: " fine ella; sorry Giovanni."

Giovanni's pov: "sorry Rachel"

Stella's pov: "good job you guys I am proud of you guys now I want to talk to both of you alone.'' *we walk over to the front of the ship* " guys tell anyone about my secret and I will kill you got it"

Giovanni's pov: "which one"

Stella's pov: *I point to my head* "my secret about me being a telepath" little did I know that the other guys were listing to our conversation; I turn around and what I see gets me mad as hell.

"what the hell; why the hell were you listing to my conversation between my siblings and i" I feel the wind fly around me and I get mad at them and shoot wind at them knocking them to the back of the ship.

giovanni's pov " Rachel sing the song"

Rachel"s pov:

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine

You make me happy,

when skies are grey

you never know dear

how much I love you

please don't take my sunshine away

the other night dear

as I was sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear

I was mistaken

So I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine

my only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love thee

So please don't

Take my sunshine away.

*with that stella calmed down and passed out*

Giovanni's pov: "ella come on wake up; Rachel we have to help her"

Rachel's pov: " sensei wu is there anywhere we can put her?"

Sensei wu's pov: "yes in the infirmary" hmm I had never seen this before I must go meditate.*goes to room and sits on floor and mediates for 1 hour in front of the spirit smoke* *eyes pop open* "this must not happen"

Chapter 3

Stella's pov: I was waking up I guess I fell asleep; all I remember Is becoming a ninja and that's it. I look over and see zane holding my hand huh am I dreaming. Wow oh my gosh; I blush and look away. Just then nya walks in and sees that I am awake.

Nya's pov: "hey sleepyhead finally awake I see how are you feeling?"

Steela's pov: "good I feel beter now what happened and how long was I out"

Nya's pov: *I tell the story of her becoming a ninja and they guys listing to her talk with her siblings about her being a telepath * " don't worry I am a telepath too; and you were out for 2 days"

Stella's pov: " what 2 days where is my brother and sister ; my brother cannot have milk he is allergic to milk did he have milk where is he?

Nya's pov: "calm down stella it is okay Rachel and Giovanni told us about all their allergies and other things like that ok calm down well lets go tell the others your awake ok."

Stella's pov: "what about zane nya did he stay like that the whole time I was out?''

Nya's pov: " yes he did stella he must really like you ; don't worry I'll wake him up go take a shower and change ok."

Stella's pov: "hey nya I got an idea want to play a prank on everyone here is what I got in mind I can stop my heart for ten minutes and I change and you say I died and I will get back on the table and stop my heart while you get everyone ok and when they get here and see me and start crying I scare the crap out of them ok ."

Nya's pov: " yea ok let's do it I will send them out to get groceries" {on the intercom} "hey guys can you please go get some more groceries and let Giovanni and Rachel go with you ."

Kai's pov: "sure sis" " come on guys"

*everybody but stella and nya stay behind.*

Stella's pov: "ok let's put this plan into action nya I will get changed and put some makeup on ok" *runs off to change and put makeup on* " ok nya how do I look?"

Nya's pov: "great now get on the table and I will call them up"* runs and calls them up and tells them*five minutes later I hear them hop on the deck and start to go to the infirmary. "operation scare is now a go."

Stella's pov: I slow my heart till it stops completely I hear my siblings and friends panic about it then I hear everyone burst into tears from Rachel to zane ,to Giovanni, cole, kai, lloyd, jay, sensei, and even nya shed a few tears .ok one minute left I rise my heart beat up and I jump on the table and scream.

Jay's pov: "ahh a zombie ."

Stella's pov: " no you baka; nya and I played this prank on yall to get back at you for listing on in my talk with my siblings; so now you guys know two secrets of mine I can stop my heartbeat for ten minutes , and I am a telepath."

Kai's pov: "prove that you're a telepath read everyone's mind."

Stella's pov: "ok everyone think of a horrible secret you don't won't no one to know, kai first ."

Kai's pov: *thinks for a moment * "ok got it ."

Stella's pov: " kai still sleeps with his baby blanket under his pillow"

Kai's pov: "what no I don't"

Cole's pov: "it's ok honey I still sleep with my old teddy bear at night when your gone"

Stella's pov: "I can also put someone in pain using my telepathy * stares at lloyd *(ready to start screaming bloody murder)

Lloyd's pov: (yea stella )

Stella's pov: *glares at lloyd for 5 minutes while he is screaming bloody murder*

Rachel's pov: " stella stop your going to kill him"

Stella's pov: *stopped and laughed* "there I stopped happy now; so what up now that I'm awake.

Nya's pov: "come on stella I will show you to our room; ok let's go"

*we walk to the room that Rachel, stella, and I were sharing*

Stella's pov: "wow this is our room it is so neat" there were three beds, one with red sheets with phenioxs on them; the next one was rachel's it had purple sheets with animals on it; the last one was mine it had skyblue sheets and wind patterons on it , "wow so cool" I said.

*Rachel walks in*

Rachel's pov: "what the hell stella why did you do that Giovanni was crying and you said you would stop doing that heart trick after grandma died of a heart attack ima anata gomen'nashi o iu" I told stella.

**a/n: hi so I created Rachel, stella, and Giovanni but the thing is I can stop my heart for ten minutes for real.**

**Vampire: okay don't forget I don't own ninjago or lego , r&r**

**Stella:bye**

**Vampire: ima anata gomen'nashi o iu = say your sorry now**

**& baka= idiot**

**Chapter 4**

Stella's pov: so after I said sorry to Giovanni and everybody I decided to go to bed It was already 9:30 at night; so I said goodnight to everyone and grabbed my pajamas and took a hot I got done I put my pajamas on and went to bed and slept till sensei woke me up saying "evil never rests so neither should you" *sensei bangs on a gong* "ok ok I'm up jeesh" I told him I got and grabbed my ninja suit and and put it on a pulled my hood over my head. " wake up Rachel get up lazy bones."

Rachel's pov: "I'm up I'm up stella now shut up shite kudasi" I told stella luckily she shut up; I got up and got dressed in my purple ninja suit and brushed my hair into a ponytail and walked onto the deck I was the first one on there besides lloyd oh my gosh ; I walked to the training area and started training I did the course over and over till I got it right then I turned into a purple tornado with animal prints around me. " I'm doing it I'm doing spinjitzu yes so cool." I stopped spinning and saw everyone looking at me in awe. I was so happy I finally learned spinjitzu.

Giovanni's pov: I walked onto the deck in my yellow ninja suit and I saw Rachel doing spinjitzu no fair I want to learn it; " my turn" I said. I ran to the training course and I did It over the planks here comes the dummy and dodge the swords; I did it I turned into a yellow tornado with numbers around it. " oh my gosh I'm doing freaking spinjitzu yes." I stopped and everyone was staring at me awesome .

Stella's pov: " my turn now." I started on the training course and I went through it in 1 minute 30 seconds ; I then turned into a sky blue tornado with wind around it . " now that's how you do it people" everyone was staring at me until I got a message from nya { great job stella}.

Sensei wu's pov: " student's it is time to get their weapons first up is the forest of animals to get rachel's weapon ; then to the caves of time to get giovanni's weapon; then to the mountain of wind to get stella's weapon."I told my students.

Rachel's pov: I wonder what my weapon will be.

Nya's pov: "we are here guys." As the ship took a stop near the forest and I dropped the anchor.

Rachel's pov: "yea animals."

Sensei wu's pov: "now remember my students each weapon is guarded by a guardian."

Stella's pov: "yes sensei" I said *we all bowed* and we all ran off and found rachel's weapon in the middle of the forest in an odd shaped rock.

Rachel's pov: wow my weapon Is a golden bowie knife with a long chain at the end,*walks up and pulls the knife free and a dragon pops out* "shh it is ok we are trying to protect the weapons like you are" I say to the dragon *the dragon nuzzles up to Rachel* " I think I will call you murasaki."

Stella's pov: "ok next stop to get giovanni's weapon." *all run off to the bounty with Rachel flying on her dragon; they fly for two hours till they reach the caves of time*

Nya's pov: "we are here at the caves of time." * everybody goes into the cave and sees a sai in in a weird rock *

Giovanni's pov: " okay here I go"*steps up and pulls the sai out then a dragon pops out*. "Rachel a little bit of help please" *Rachel steps up and speaks to the dragon the dragon understands and nuzzles up to Giovanni* "I will name you jikan" "next stop the mountain of wind."*3 hours of flying on the bounty and the dragons we made it*

Stella's pov: "ahh wind i love it is so free" *climbs up to the top of the mountain and sees a golden bow with 100 arrows*runs up and grabs the bow and arrows when a dragon pops out* "rach help"*Rachel talks to the dragon and the dragon snuggles up to stella* "I will call you soyokaze" I told the dragon. "well time to go I guess I am riding on soyokaze; anyone want to ride with me?"

Zane's pov: I felt my metal heart beat faster when she said that. "sure stella I will."

Stella's pov: "ok hold on tight cause I can be crazy at times" I said. Yes my crush is riding with me.

Nya's pov: {heard that stella } "ok people lets go" I said

**Vampire: ok r&r now pay attention ; I need more reviews if I am to continue this or anymore of my stories ok * voice turns demonic * got it **

**Stella's pov: ok so that's it **

**Vampire: I will need one more character for my story I will be taking request so just pm me and I will be waiting for review if I get a lot whoever reviews can steal cake from cole bye **

**Vampire: wait question of the chapter: who should reach their true potinal first , Giovanni,stella, or Rachel?**

**Zane : review**

**Chapter 5**

Vampire: what up yall vampire here

Zane: hello

Stella: sup

Jay: uh are we just gonna keep saying hi or are we gonna get on to the story

Vampire: shut up jay or I will make kai kill you

Jay:wtf vampire

Nya's pov: I found a place to rest the bounty in a field next to ninjago at around 9:30.i parked the ship and went to my room and pulled out my family photo album and saw pictures of me and kai fighting and one of my parents after I saw that picture I broke down crying jay walked in he must of heard me crying.

Jay's pov: I heard crying and I followed it and it was coming from the girl's room I went in and saw nya crying. "what's wrong nya are you ok ?" I asked her.

Nya's pov: "yea jay I'm fine please stay in here; I don't want to be alone." I said "sure nya."he responded. "jay I love you."*leans over and wraps arms around jay and kisses him and kisses his neck and leaves a hickey*

Jay's pov: *moan* "nya you know your brother would kill me but I love you nya too much to lose you" I said .

**Time skip due to this is rated t**

Jay's pov: "wow nya that was amazing who knew you were that flexable" I said.

Nya's pov: "it was amazing jay I love you" I told him; oh my gosh I hope I won't get pregnet from what I just did with jay.

**Time skip 7 weeks later**

Nya's pov: ok I missed my period and I have been puking in the morning oh shit I need to take a test like now. {stella,Rachel,jay come to the room now we need to talk} *stella and Rachel and jay walk in* "oh shit guys we need to go to town now just us ok we will take one of the dragons come on; I will explain when we get into town ok"I said

Jay's pov: "nya what is wrong" I asked her. Oh shit I'm dead .

*they told everyone they were going into town on the dragons*

**Time skip in the town**

Nya's pov: "ok guys we need to go to the drugstore now." I walked in the direction of the drugstore when i was stopped by some thugs.{jay ,Rachel ,ella help me } I said hoping it will reach them. They finally got here and kicked there ass using spinjitzu.

Jay's pov: "nya are you ok?" I said.

Nya's pov: "yea I'm fine now I have to buy something from the drugstore ella Rachel come in with me ."

Stella's pov: "ok nya lets go in"*they walk in and nya goes to where the pregnecy test are* oh shit nya's pregnet .

Nya's pov: I grabbed a box and paid for it and went to the bathroom and peed on the sick and waited for the answer to pop up 5minutes later it finally showed up it said yes I'm pregnet I put the cap back on the test and told everyone we were going out to eat tonight .

**Back on the bounty **

Nya's pov: "everyone come to the dining room" I said over the intercom *everyone walks in including sensei wu* "ok we are going out to eat tonight so dress up nice got it I made resvarations at chez brothreg; now go get dressed the resvarations are at 6:30" I said

Kai's pov: If jay done anything to hurt her I will kill him.

**In the girl's room**

Rachel's pov: "what should I wear oh I know my purple dress." I said

Stella's pov: "I'm gonna wear my sky blue dress that stops mid thigh; what are you gonna wear nya ?"I asked.

Nya's pov: "I will wear my red dress that has gold on the bottom" I said. As I got dressed I put the test in my purse and we all left.

**In the restraunt. **

Nya's pov: " hey I have a resveration under nya falmey" I said to the hostess . "follow me" she said . we followed her to a big table in the back. We all sat down and waited for our waiter. "ok you guys I have an annocement." I said *pulling the test out * " I am pregnet". I said showing them the test.

Kai's pov: "what the hell jay you knocked up my sister you are dead ." I said I can't belive jay knocked my sister up he is so dead.

Jay's pov: *gulp* "listen I too have an annocenment .i said *gets down on one knee* "nya flamey will you marry me I love you with all my heart and I will stand by you the whole time durning this pregnecy" I said pulling a violet ring out .

Nya's pov: "yes jay I will marry you." I said kissing him on the lips . " now kai if you lay one hand on him I will cut your head off and feed it to the dragons got it."

Kai's pov: " got it sis" I said scared.

**Vampire: what you think good bad suckish .**

**Nya's pov : you made me pregnet why**

**Vampire: cause I can and you and jay are now engaged duh girl.*nya and I get into a fight***

**Rachel's pov: ok r&r now ok**

**Chapter 6**

**Vampire:hey I'm here sorry for taking so long.**

**Giovanni: yea yea vampire your not sorry **

**Vampire: boy you better be quiet or else .**

**Still at the restraunt.**

Waiter: "hi my name is Kelly may I take your order"

Kai's pov: "coke"

Nya's pov: "water please"

Jay's pov: "water with a slice of lemon please."

Zane's pov: "tea"

Sensei wu's pov: "tea"

Giovanni's pov: "pepsi"

Rachel's pov: "water"

Lloyd's pov: " "

Cole's pov: " pepsi"

Stella's pov: "pina colda with a shot of grey goose please" * everyone looks at stella* "what I had a stressful week before we came here."

Waiter's pov: "ok I will be right back with your drinks." *Kelly leaves to get the drinks*

Giovanni's pov: "hey ella can I have a sip of your pina colda sis."

Stella's pov: "hell to the no Giovanni you are only 14 I'm 18 dude so no you can't"

Giovanni's pov: "fine" *mumbles a curse word under his breath*

Rachel's pov: "what was that Giovanni that you just said hmm" I asked him.

Giovanni's pov: "nothing sis." I lied not wanting to get into trouble.

Sensei wu's pov: " students I have an announcement to make there is a new 3 new ninja to find the orange ninja of music ; the pink ninja of love and soul; and the violet ninja of illsions ; the violet ninja has lived with the original ninjas; the pink ninja is known by lloyd ; and the orange ninja is known by cole.

Stella's pov: "wait sensei you said the violet ninja has lived with the original ninjas so that would mean that nya is the violet ninja.*sensei's eyes are wide open*

Sensei wu's pov: "nya why did I not see it you are the violet ninja of illsions."

*waiter comes with food and drinks*

Nya's pov: "but sensei I can't be a ninja of course I wanted to be one but I can't be one if I'm pregnet and what if I'm not good enough to be a ninja sensei."

Jay's pov: "nya you are perfect for anything you do if you put your mind to it ."

Nya's pov: "thanks jay I'll give it a try."

Stella's pov: "welcome to the team nya" I said. Wow another girl on the team sweet. Time for me to get drunk. * watch beeps* " uh guys we will be right back; Rachel Giovanni come here now." *the three leave the table* "guys we got to go talk to mom like now" I said

Rachel's pov: "let's go to the bounty ok I will tell everyone where we are going got it." I said. *goes to table* "hey guys wrap up our food we got to go to the bounty ok family emergency ok thanks bye"*goes to bounty* "ok stella what is the emergency now ." I said.

Stella's pov: "NINJA GO" *does spinjitzu and is in her light blue ninja suit* "guys seperntine in the villige come on lets go stop them grab your wepons and suit up and hop on your dragons" I told them

Giovanni's pov: "why not let the others help us?" I asked

Stella's pov: "no we don't need any help plus I know who is with them garmadon ok we can prove that we are great ninjas ok ;but let's get some help you guys are right let's get the others."*runs into the restraunt* "guys the serpentine are in the villige . come on we need your help plus garmadon is with them ok we need help" *everyone runs outside and does spinjitzu *

Nya's pov: "I am gonna sit this one out ok guys"

**Vampire: d-o-n-e spells done **

**Jay: we know that vampire**

**Vampire: *hisses at jay* I am a real vampire asshole I will kill you and turn you into one of me **

**Jay:*hides behind couch* **

**Vampire: scardy cat**

**Chapter 7**

Kai's pov: "ok sis go to the bounty and rest we will be back soon" I told my sister nya

Nya's pov: "jay please come back to me in one piece" I told him.

Jay's pov: "got it babe"*kisses nya and leaves to go fight*

Lord garmadon's pov: the ninja will be so surprised when I give them the ultimate diversion *evil laughs* "pythor I heard that the ninja have new teammates grab one of them and start to kill them until the ninja gives me the golden weapons got it" I said to pythor.

Pythor's pov: "yesssss massssster." I hate garamadon controlling us he is nothing but a mere human.

Cole's pov: "ok team lets kick some butt; ok kai, and me will take the east. Zane and jay the north; stella and Rachel south; lloyd and Giovanni west got team let's move."I told the team.

**With kai and cole .**

Kai's pov: " cole be careful ok now let's kick some scaley butt." I told my husband.*runs and kills snakes* *skales runs behind kai with a knife at his throat*

Cole's pov: I turn around and skales with a knife at my husband's throat that made me angry. "SKALES GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW YOU SLIMEY LITTLE BASTERED." I yell at skales only to see skales push the knife closer to his throat. I got down on my knees and cried I don't want him to die so I got up and used my true potinal and beat skales until he was completely dead. "kai baby are you alright" I asked him with worry in my voice.

Kai's pov: "cole babe I'm alright now thank you baby." I told him *leans in and kisses him* "let's go help the others"

**With zane and jay**

Zane's pov: "jay you ready." *grabs jays legs and swings him around and knock snakes down * "come on let's help the others."

Jay's pov: "yea lets go get them lets go help stella and Rachel." I said.*runs towards stella's and rachels direction*

**With stella and Rachel**

Stella's pov: "uh Rachel some help over here like now please." I yell at Rachel.*shoots a snakes arm off*

Rachel's pov: "kinda busy sis with my own problems."*kicks a snakes head off* I tell stella.

Jay's pov: "need some help you guys." I ask the girls.

Stella's pov: *turns around to see jay and zane coming towards them* "thank god you guys are here we need help like now." *kills some snakes with the bow and arrows until they are all dead* {Giovanni how you holding up}

**With Giovanni and lloyd **

Giovanni's pov: {not so good sis I got a knife at my throat by pythor and guess what garmadon is here come help please sis} I was scared I did not want to die not like this at all. *stella, jay, zane, Rachel, kai, and cole run up to where we are*

Lloyd's pov: "let go of my friend pythor" I told him

Pytor's pov: "NEVER" I YELL AT THAT SSTUPID BOY

Lord garmadon's pov: "now hand over the golden weapons or the boy dies understand" *evil laughs* I said.

Stella's pov: "no one hurts my family at all" *feels the wind blow around hard* "NOW DROP MY BROTHER NOW OR YOU CAN DIE UNDERSTOOD." *flies up in the sky and turns a golden color and reaches true potional* "NOW LET HIM GO." I YELL AT PYTHOR. *shoots wind at pythor and garmadon*

Lord garmadon's pov: " give me the knife." *takes knife from pythor and stabs giovanni's heart* "retreat now"

**Chapter 8**

Stella's pov: "GIOVANNI OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH." I say as I run to him. "stand back everyone now Rachel come on we got to do it now ." *Rachel and stella start to sing *

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine _

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine _

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine, _

_What once was mine_

*giovanni wakes up*

Rachel's pov: "Giovanni your awake and alive thank god." I ask them.

Giovanni's pov: "what happened guys" I ask them.

Stella's pov: "lord garmadon stabbed you in the heart and we saved you with the special song that mom taught us." I told my brother.

Giovanni's pov: "you mean the song that brings people back to life?" I asked both my sisters.

Rachel's pov: "yea little bro that one."

Cole 's pov: "uh what the hell was that?"

Stella's pov: "should we show and tell them." I ask my siblings.

Rachel's pov: "on the bounty we will tell you everything about us." I say.

**Back on the bounty **

Cole's pov: "we want an explanation on what we just saw." I told them sternly.

Stella's pov: "ok I will tell everyone since I am the oldest of my family" *nods to Rachel and Giovanni and they all pull off their wigs to show blonde hair under their wigs* "we are androids but have powers ; I am a telepath, and I can control wind and people, and my name is 1947."

Rachel's pov: " I too have powers I can communicate with animals, and I have x-ray vison, my name is 2234."

Giovanni's pov: "I have powers too I control time and I have super strength , my name is 7032."

Stella's pov: "we will leave now as I can see you don't want us here."

Zane's pov: "no do not leave we do not hate you at all *opens chest panel* I am an android too or in jay's words a nindroid; please do not go."

Cole's pov: "yeah don't go at all you guys are an important part of our team please stay."

Stella's pov: *looks at everybody* "ok we will stay." I say to everybody.

**In the girl's room**

Nya's pov: finally some sleep after a long day.*clang* what was that noise *turns on light and sees lord garmadon standing there with a knife* {stella lord garmadon is in our room help me please and he has a knife help me now } I said to stella using telepathy. *everyone runs in and sees lord garmadon holding a knife at nya's heart.*

Lord garmadon's pov: "now hand over the weapons now or she dies."*evil laughs* I am finally getting the weapons from the stupid ninja.

Kai's pov: "ok" I said. But I had a plan for him.

Stella's pov: {kai what are you doing } I said to kai. [I got a plan stella just go with ok] he replied back. {ok.} I told him.

Kai's pov: *kicks the knife out of his hand and roundhouse kick him* "get out of here now" I say in a firey tone.

Lord garmadon's pov: why kill the girl when I can kill him *grabs knife and stabs kai in the heart* *evil laughs*

Cole's pov: "no kai please don't leave me I love you too much to lose you." I said to kai crying . *kicks garmadons ass*

Nya's pov: "someone do something to help him we got to get him to a hospital now." I said while crying.

Kai's pov: "nya I see mom and dad."I said.

Nya's pov: "kai don't leave me please."I said crying.

Stella's pov: "no we will help him giovanni get him in the infirmary now." I commend them to do.*Giovanni picks kai up and runs to the infirmary* "siblings let's do it hands on the wound now." *start to sing*

_Flower gleam and glow _

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

_*stops singing*_

**Vampire: haha cliff hanger **

**Nya: what happens to my brother **

**Vampire: he is - no not gonna tell haha **

**Jay: bitch**

**Vampire: what did you just call me jackass **

**Jay: I said a bitch **

**Vampire:*makes a cliff apper and ties jay to a ledge above gators* mahahahahahahhahahahhahahhah ahha**

**Jay: sorry vampire im so sorry**

**Chapter 9**

Kai's pov: *wakes up and is in pain* "ugh my chest hurts what the hell happened to me?" I said

Cole's pov: "kai please don't ever leave me again I love you too much to lose you." *hugs and kisses kai*

Nya's pov: "kai did you really see mom and dad?" I ask my brother.

Kai's pov: "yea sis they are in heaven with jesus; mom and dad told that they love us and that it was not my time to go yet." *sits up and hugs nya*

Lloyd's pov: *pulls Rachel aside* "hey Rachel would you like to go to the movies with me?" I asked scared.

Rachel's pov: "like as a date"I asked him

Lloyds pov: "yea"

Rachel's pov: "sure lloyd" I told him

Lloyd's pov: "great we can go at 9:00 ok and you can pick the movie ok." I told her

Rachel's pov: "ok see you at 9 I'm gonna go change and get ready for our date."*kisses lloyd on the cheek* *runs and grabs nya and stella* *runs to the room*

**In the room**

Rachel's pov: "guess what guess what you guys." I said super happy.

Stella's pov: "well spill it Rachel what happened." I asked my sister

Rachel's pov: "lloyd just asked me on a date and I need you guys to help look good ok." *squeals*

Nya's pov: "you got it girl now let's see what you got in the closet."I said to Rachel

Rachel's pov: "I want to wear jeans and a cute top ok; stella your in charge of my make up; nya your in charge of my hair; and both of you are in charge of my outfit now let's move my date's at 9." I tell them.

Nya's pov: *runs to closet with stella behind* "ok cute jeans and cute top lets get working"*finds a pair of jeans with a sequin purple shirt and purple high heels* "get dressed Rachel" I tell her

Rachel's pov: *runs to bathroom and changes and walks out* "well how do I look guys?" I ask them

Stella's pov: "wow sis now let's do the makeup." *grabs make up kit and does some work* "there take a look"

Rachel's pov: *looks in mirror* "I love it sis thank you" "nya I still need cute hair please hurry it is already 8:56 hurry I need a cute wig please"

Nya's pov: "no problem Rachel I got tons of wigs don't ask why I have them." *presses a button on the wall and the wall turns around and wigs come into view* "what would you like rachel."

Rachel's pov: ooh I like the black one with blonde highlights; can I borrow that one?" I ask her.

Nya's pov: "sure Rachel here you go." *hands Rachel the wig* I told her.

Rachel's pov: *places wig on* "thanks nya; now I need a purse." *walks over to closet and grabs a purple purse* "stella can I borrow some money please." I ask my sister.

Stella's pov: "sure here is 100 dollars now don't do nothing crazy got it sis" I told my sister as I handed her the money.

Rachel's pov: "got it sis bye" *runs to the deck and sees lloyd there with a red rose*

Lloyd's pov: Rachel came on the deck and she looked so beautiful. "here Rachel I got you a rose" I said as I handed her the rose.

Rachel's pov: "thank you lloyd shall we go to the movies now." I told him

**At the movies **

Lloyd's pov: "so what movie do you want to see" I asked her.

Rachel's pov: "hmm how about the hole" I tell lloyd.

Lloyd's pov: "sure I have been wanting to see that movie." I said. *goes up and pays for 2 tickets to the hole*

Rachel's pov: "thanks lloyd you're the best." I told lloyd.

Lloyd's pov: "no problem Rachel." I told Rachel. *goes in and pays for popcorn and drinks*

Rachel's pov: " let's go in." *finds a place to sit and watches 30 minutes of the movie until serpentine are spotted outside* "let's go lloyd let's fight some snakes." *runs outside and does spinjitzu and is in their suits*

Lloyd's pov: "got your weapon Rachel." I ask Rachel.

Rachel's pov: " sure do it's in my purse let's go kick some butt." *pulls weapon out and runs to fight*

Lloyd's pov: "let's go" *runs and sees lord garmadon* "dad what are you doing here are you trying to ruin my date with Rachel" I ask my father.

Lord garmadon's pov: "date your on a date I'm proud of you son" I told my son.

Lloyd's pov: "thanks but stop it" I tell him.

Lord garmadon's pov: "what I can't be proud of my son?" I said with a evil chuckle.

Lloyd's pov: "dad you do anything to hurt Rachel the final battle will come sooner than you think." I told my father.

Rachel's pov: *serpentine grab her and hold her down* "lloyd help me please." I pleaded for him to save me.

Lloyd's pov: "dad tell them to let her go." I told him with an angry tone in my voice.

Lord garamdon's pov: "hmm no she will be great use to me; now give up so I can make ninjago in my own image." I said in my evil voice.

Lloyd's pov: *yells on comm link for the other ninja to help.* "no I will never give up ninjago is my home and I will not let you destroy it dad." I told my father.

*other ninja arrive*

Rachel's pov: "help me please you guys please." I said crying.

Stella's pov: "Rachel!" I said in panic I rushed over and I killed some serpentine.

Rachel's pov: "stella thanks for saving me sis." I told her with thankfulness in my voice.

Lloyd's pov: "Rachel are you okay I was worried I might lose you because I love you Rachel I think you are the prettiest girl alive." I told Rachel hoping she might feel the same way.

Rachel's pov: *runs up and kisses lloyd on the lips.* "I love you to lloyd." I told him.

Giovanni's pov: "gross" I told my sister seeing her and lloyd kiss.

Stella's pov: "stop it Giovanni"I said.*slaps Giovanni on the back of the head*

Giovanni's pov: "oww stella what was that for?" I asked my sister

**Vampire okay I will be back ok please read my story**

**Lloyd thank you vampire**

**Vampire u welcome**


End file.
